Enemies Forever
by MissBlueAngel
Summary: CHP.14 Harry is in his 6th year and Voldie is getting stronger. Will the forces of Voldie beat the power of Harry? HermioneRon, HarryNew Character pairing. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Back From the Dead

A/N: I have edited this chapter so I need your opinion. Don't be lazy, write a review. I hope that you like this first chapter and even if you don't, read the next one, you're bound to like it. I'm also sorry if this chapter is a bit too short.  
  
Before you continue, please read this short important message. I know that things start out slow in this chapter, to tell you the truth, it's not one of my favorite chapters, but you may skip this chapter for some other ones that come in later. Also, if you're looking for romance, well, that's going to come in the next chapters, like chapter 4 and above.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters, but unfortunately, I don't. They Belong to J.K. Rowling.

===============

Prologue  
  
Back From the Dead

===============

Sirius woke up and found out that he was lying on dirt. He got up and brushed himself off. All of his muscles ached and his leg was bleeding. He looked around and saw that he was in a graveyard, standing next to a grave that said: R.I.P. Sirius Black.  
  
How did I get here, he asked himself. Am I dead? Have I become a ghost? Things just didn't make sense to him. In order to prove to himself that he was alive, he pinched himself really hard.  
  
"Oh, shit," he cursed out loud, "now I have pain in the arm."  
  
I'm alive but I don't remember anything. What happened to me? How did I get to this forsaken place? He had so many questions but absolutely no answers. Everything was a blur. He put his palms on his eyes and immediately started seeing stars. He tried to remember what he had done in the past that could have landed him here.  
  
He searched his mind for the last thing he did. He was dueling with Bellatrix. She hit him with a curse and he fell through the archway of the other world. The Underworld. He wasn't dead but he certainly wasn't in the right dimension. The memories were slowly leaking back to him. He remembered Harry and the prophecy. He knew that if he didn't help Harry, Harry might already be D-E-A-D. He didn't want to think about that, but all the same, panic was starting to take over him. What if Harry died? He knew that he would never get over it. It was his duty, as Harry's godfather, to protect Harry at all costs. Relax, he told himself, Harry's okay. He didn't know for sure, he just had this feeling that Harry wasn't in any immediate danger. He's safe, Dumbledore saved him, and nobody died. But something else was bothering him. He knew that nobody yet had managed to get to the Underworld and actually live to tell the tale.  
  
The underworld was a horrible and forbidden place. Nobody went there since they all knew that it could be the last thing that he ever did. Nobody knew what was actually there, besides all the graves of the people that died. The Underworld was divided into two sides. One was where the graves of the people that went to heaven were. The other side was Hell. Hell was like the part of Atlanta that nobody lived in. The part where there were criminals killed and gangs sold drugs. It was a perfect duplicate of Hell. Even though Hell was much worse.  
  
Sirius wondered why he wasn't dead. It was a miracle and Sirius believed that he had a guardian angel that saved him. If I ever get out of this place, I'll go to church every Sunday and pray. It wasn't like Sirius to go to church; he never did when he was young. But he knew that he needed to stop thanking God and find an exit out of this place. If there was one.  
  
Sirius started limping across the dirt path that was between the graves. Then he saw this stairway that seemed to be held up by something invisible. It was going up really high so he didn't see where it was going to lead to. With a great feeling of foreboding, he started walking up on the stairway. Step by step, foot by foot, he had already lost his count on how many steps there were. One hundred, two hundred, it seemed like eternity to him. He was very tired and decided to take a break. How long was this stairway? Am I ever going to get out of here? He decided to walk a little more. Wishing that he could have some food, he gathered up his last strength and began walking again. When he was just about to give up, his head hit a trapdoor.  
  
With an earsplitting headache, he opened the trapdoor. Sunlight streamed through the open trapdoor. Sirius got out and drank the fresh air. Then he looked around and saw that he was in an alley. He got out of the alley and found himself on a street clogged up with all kinds of shops. Sirius knew this street. He remembered it but he couldn't remember what it was called. He looked at one shop called Honeydukes and gave a little gasp of surprise. He was in Hogsmade.

===============

Voldemort was walking around the chamber.  
  
"Are you sure that your cousin, Sirius Black, is alive?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, my lord, I swear that I saw him in Diagon Alley yesterday." Bellatrix replied.  
  
"What would a dead wizard be doing alive? You told me that you killed him, or did you?" Voldemort shot at Bellatrix.  
  
"M-my lord, nobody was more glad that I to see him dead, you know that I would never be a traitor to the other side." said Bellatrix, her voice shaking.  
  
"Of course Bella, I know how much you hate him." Voldemort said, "But never less, we will need to track him down and kill him. I'll send Severus to kill him, I'm sure that he would be very obliged to do that."  
  
"But my lord isn't Severus a spy for Dumbledore?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
Voldemort looked sharply at Bellatrix, "Of course not, he was pretending, meanwhile sending us very valuable information."  
  
"Right my lord, yes, of course, I was very wrong to think that." Bellatrix said.  
  
"But you, Bella," Voldemort looked at her, "You have been acting very strangely lately. You aren't excited at the thought of killing people. Are you begging to grow soft? Are you losing your touch?"  
  
"No, of course no, it's just that I think that we're killing the wrong people. I mean, shouldn't we just focus on the plan?"  
  
Voldemort looked at her delicately, "Why Bella, we just kill all those people because it's fun. It's our kind of sport that's fun for us. Now, Bella, you may go, and please send me Severus."  
  
With that, Bellatrix left. A moment later, Severus came in.  
  
"My lord, did you ask for me?" asked Severus.  
  
"Yes, I did. Severus, I have a little job for you and I'm pretty sure that you would enjoy it very much."  
  
"Yes master, anything you say I need to do, I will do it."  
  
"Well, this job involves Sirius Black."  
  
Snape's lid curled, "What will I have to do?"  
  
"You need to find him and kill him. How you kill him, you can decide yourself. You can torture him, cut off his hands and legs, or be as creative as you want." Voldemort smiled, "How you kill him I don't give a damn about. I just want him dead. He is too much of a danger to us, he must be destroyed."  
  
"Of course master, but where should I start looking for him?"  
  
"Bella said that she spotted him in Diagon Alley. Although I don't exactly believe her, she seems so distant since the last assignment that I sent her on. But still search Diagon Alley, he might still be there. If not, search all of London. I don't care how long it takes you, just kill him. Severus, you may go now, I need some time to think. Go now."  
  
Snape left.  
  
"Now," Voldemort said softly. He looked in the mirror. "Harry Potter. I suggest that you go back to your own mind and stay there, or I will go into yours. And I'm sure that you don't want to repeat that experience, right?"  
  
About two hundred miles away, a boy named Harry Potter woke up, his heart beating fast, overjoyed about the information that he had overheard.

=============

A/N This is a prologue. The next chapter might be more interesting for you. Or if you want a little bit of gushy stuff, skip ahead to chapter 4. But meanwhile, review! 


	2. The OWL Results

This is when the story really starts. I hope that you do like this chapter so when I'm going to write more, you'll actually read it. Sit back, relax, and start reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters, but unfortunately, I don't. They Belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
The O.W.L. Results  
  
Harry sat upright in his bed, the happiest that he's been since the start of the summer. Even though the lightning shaped scar that Voldemort gave him when he was a baby was badly hurting, Harry just put aside the pain and focused on one thought: Sirius. He couldn't believe that Sirius was alive. Harry had half a mind to get out of bed, grab his broomstick and fly to Diagon Alley where he overheard Sirius was. But something held him back. He knew that Voldemort wanted him dead and that flying to Hogsmade was going to be very dangerous. He thought about his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and knew what they would say at the thought of him flying to Hogsmade on a broomstick.  
  
_"Oh, Harry, how could you? You can get expelled for that, you know that you're breaking the international law of secrecy. That is way too dangerous, you know that." Hermione Granger would say.  
  
And Ron Weasley would say, "Dunno, Harry, maybe you shouldn't go, what if You-Know-Who was trying to trick you again? Besides, it is dangerous for you."  
_  
The more Harry thought about flying to Diagon Alley, the more stupid it sounded. But he knew that he should tell someone because Sirius was in danger, Voldemort did want him dead. Then it hit him. He should tell The Order of the Phoenix, an organization that fought against Voldemort and his supporters. And to tell the Order, he could write to Dumbledore. Harry had no idea where Dumbledore spent his summer vacation, but he knew that his owl, Hedwig, would be able to find him. Harry got up, strode to his trunk, where he got out a quill, a piece of parchment, and an ink bottle. He lay down on his bed and started writing.  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I'm sorry to disturb your vacation, but I have some really important news. This night, I had one of my visions in which I was Voldemort, and I heard that Sirius is not dead. Bellatrix Lestrange told Voldemort that she saw him in Hogsmade. Voldemort said that he was going to kill Sirius, so this is why I'm writing this. I think that he is in danger. I also found out that Professor Snape is a traitor, he's not on our side as he acts, and he's passing information to Voldemort.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
_  
Harry reread the letter, making sure that he didn't leave anything out. But even if he did, he was sure that Dumbledore would want to take him away from the Dursleys immediately for which Harry would be glad.  
  
The Dursleys hadn't improved their behavior towards Harry at all. In fact, it had even gotten worse. Every time Harry entered a room that the dursleys were in, the Dursleys made loud grunting noises that were extremely annoying, so Harry had to leave. They often had Harry eat in his room, so that he would be out of their sight. Harry didn't mind this at all. In his opinion, the less he saw the dursleys, the better.  
  
Harry put the letter in an envelope, sealed it shut, and walked over to the other side of his cupboard where Hedwig's cage was. He then woke her up and tied the letter to her leg. Harry carried her over to the open window. Hedwig spread her great wings and took flight. Harry watched her get smaller and smaller until she was enveloped by a cloud. He checked the time. With a jolt, he realized that he's been 16 for almost two hours.  
  
Feeling very happy, Harry went back to sleep, dreaming of Quidditch.  
  
In the morning, Harry got up and found out that he had three barn owls sitting on his bed, one leg sticking out. One was Pig, twittering madly and trying to untie the package that was tied to his leg. Harry untied the package and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter that said:  
  
_Hi Harry!  
  
How many O.W.L.S. did you get? I got 9. But you wouldn't believe Hermione. She got 20! That's the highest that you can go. I still qualify for an Auror, but McGonagall wrote that she would give me extra lessons in potions. Everything's okay here. Fred and George have made tons of money with all their joke stuff. They still live with us though, although they're already looking for a two houses of their own. You wouldn't believe this! Fred is going out with Katie Bell, remember she was on our Quidditch team, and George is engaged to marry this girl named Elizabeth Post. Percy hasn't come to visit us, or to apologize. He's still avoiding us. I think that he's ashamed of himself for turning back on his family. Mum has written to Dumbledore if you can come ad stay with us. Don't worry; we're going to get you away from the Dursleys as soon as possible.  
  
See you,  
  
Ron  
  
_I bet Hermione's really happy, Harry thought. He reached for the package hat came with the letter and opened it. Inside was a very handsome quill and parchment. Harry frowned. Why Ron would send him a quill and a piece of parchment? But then he spotted a scribbled note.  
  
_Harry-this is an invisible quill. I have the other quill and parchment. If you need to tell me something, write on the parchment with the quill and your message will appear on my paper. We can sort of talk like this in private since we can't put everything we want to say in letters.  
_  
Uh oh, thought Harry. I put a lot of information in that letter I sent Dumbledore. I hope no one intercepts it or there will be trouble. Harry reached for the owl that bared the Hogwarts crest. Once he relieved the owl of its burden, it ruffled its wings with dignity and flew out the open window.  
  
Harry reached for the package from the owl that he didn't recognize. It was from Hermione. She sent him a birthday card and a book called "The 1,000 Top Quidditch Teams in the World. Harry looked through it. It had lots of pictures of all kinds of teams. Thanks Hermione, Harry though as he laid the book aside.  
  
Harry reached for the package that was from Hagrid. It was square and not very big. Wondering what it was that Hagrid got him, he opened it. Inside was a little square box with beautiful designs on it that were carved into the box. Really curious what it was, Harry opened it. Inside was the Golden Snitch. There was also a note. In uneven and scribbled handwriting, it said:  
  
_Harry,  
  
I got you this Snitch so you can practice for Quidditch. You don't even need to ride on your broom. Just practice catching it. I hope that you will put it to good use so Gryffindor can win the Quidditch cup again.  
  
All the best,  
  
Hagrid.  
_  
Cool, I can sort off play Quidditch by myself, thought Harry. Now, onto the next package. This one was from Hogwarts. It was much thicker than usual. Harry opened it.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The new school year will start on September 1st. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Cross station at platform 9 ¾ at exactly eleven o'clock.  
  
There are also the results of your O.W.L.S. that are enclosed in this letter and the classes that you will need to take this year to become an Auror. Since you didn't manage to get outstanding in Potions, I will help you on that. Tuesdays and Fridays are the days that you will meet me at 7 o'clock in the evening. Your booklist is also enclosed.  
  
The ban that Dolores Umbrige gave you from Quidditch last year is cancelled. So you are on the Quidditch team. I would also like to offer you my congratulations on becoming captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I do hope that we will win this year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Harry took out the other piece of parchment, dreading what it would say.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Congratulations on making 12 O.W.L.S. Here is the score of how you did.  
  
Subject.....................................................Kind.................................................Grade  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts.......................Theory.........................................Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts.......................Practical......................................Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration........................................Theory....................................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration........................................Practical .................................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms.................................................. Theory........................................Outstanding  
  
Charms..................................................Practical......................................Outstanding  
  
Potions.................................................Theory..........................................Acceptable  
  
Potions.................................................Practical.........................................Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures......................... Theory.........................................Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures......................... Practical......................................Outstanding  
  
Herbology.............................................Theory.......................................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology............................................Practical........................................Acceptable  
  
Astronomy............................................Theory..........................................Acceptable  
  
Astronomy............................................Practical........................................Poor  
  
Divination...........................................Theory..........................................Dreadful  
  
Divination...........................................Practical.......................................Dreadful  
  
History...............................................Theory..........................................Poor  
  
All Around..........................................................................................Exceeds Expectations  
  
In order to become an Auror, you will need Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts. You can sign up for these classes at the beginning of the year.  
  
Once again, congratulations on making 12 O.W.L.S.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
_ _Professor Marchbanks_.  
  
Harry was stunned. He thought that he would fail nearly everything. He didn't expect such a high score or so many O.W.L.S. He was very happy since now his dream of becoming an Auror could actually happen. He wasn't actually psyched about extra classes, but there had to be some kind of sacrifices in order to get what he wanted. Feeling much happier, he took out the booklist. He would need Advanced Transfiguration by Frolode Griffin, Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk, Advanced Form of Defense by Portes Skiff, and 1,000 Different Potions by Wilma Greyheart.  
  
Feeling much happier, Harry went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
When Harry got to the kitchen, he found all three Dursleys sitting down at the kitchen table and looking evilly at a letter that was placed in the middle.  
  
Harry ignored the Dursleys, which were now staring at him and went to the refrigerator, got out a piece of cake and started eating.  
  
"Come here boy, I need to talk to you." growled Vernon.  
  
Wondering what he did now, Harry approached his Uncle cautiously.  
  
"What in the ruddy hell is going on," Vernon roared, "you're giving out our address to people like you so your nasty friends can send you things. Take a look." Vernon thrust the letter into Harry's hands.  
  
"What's wrong with it," asked Harry, "For God's sake, ya'll are afraid of a package?"  
  
"Look to who it's addressed to," said Vernon, "it's addressed to you and it wasn't brought by the mailman. Oh, yes, the mailman did see it since it was dropped right on his head by an," Vernon said in barely audible whisper. "the o-word.  
  
"If you mean owl, then just say it, and stop acting so stupid." Harry said rudely.  
  
Vernon looked at Harry as though he wanted to hit him really hard, but then in a voice of forced calm, "Take this bloody letter up to your room and get out of our sight. Now!"  
  
"As soon as I finish my breakfast." Said Harry, smiling at how enraged the Dursleys looked.  
  
After Harry finished breakfast, he got up and headed for his room, the letter in his hand.  
  
Once, he was inside, he locked the door and opened the letter. He was about to read it when something moved outside his window. He couldn't see what it was so he came up to the window and opened it. He looked around when somebody whispered I his ear.  
  
"Quick, let me in."  
  
Harry looked around for the sourse and got a big surprise. It was Sirius.  
  
"What? How? How did you-." Harry began.  
  
"Let me in, you can ask questions later."  
  
Harry stepped away from the window and Sirius got in.

* * *

A/N: So, do you like it? If you do, send a review. I appreciate constructive criticism. Meanwhile, look out for the third chapter, I'm sure I'll post it soon. But meanwhile, I need some reviews! 


	3. Sirius's Story

Summary: in this chapter, Harry is going to have a conversation with Sirius and then Dumbledore and Tonks will come to take him away. If you find any words misspelled, I'm sorry about that, I'm not a good speller. If you want to know the details, read this chapter and look out for the next one.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters, but unfortunately, I don't. They Belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Sirius's Story  
  
Harry took a good look at his godfather. He looked in bad shape. His hair was filthy and he was covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. On his left leg, there was some dried blood.  
  
"Sirius, what happened to you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute," replied Sirius, "but could you get me some food right now. I haven't eaten for days and I'm starving."  
  
"Okay, sure." Harry got up and went downstairs. Then he sneaked into the kitchen (Dudley was with his faithful gang, vandalizing streets and beating up people. Petunia was in the backyard, spying on the neighbors and Vernon was at work.) In the refrigerator, Harry got out a giant piece of ham, a bottle of water, some fruit, and two chicken drumsticks. Harry took all of this food up to his room and gave it to Sirius.  
  
"So what happened to you? Even Dumbledore said that the dead can't be awakened. Where were you all this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, after that bitch Bellatrix hit me with that curse, I fell through the archway of the Underworld." Said Sirius, tearing of a strip of ham with his teeth like a person who, for the first time in his life, saw food.  
  
"Sorry, but where's the Underworld? I never heard of such a place. Is it sort of like a place that only wizards can enter?"  
  
"The Underworld lives up to its name. It's in the ground but you can only get there if you go across the veil. It isn't a place that wizards would rather go to. You see, when you cross the veil, in order to actually get there, you have to fly across space. And then when you land, you'll be lucky if you break only half the bones in your body. Nobody has even explored it; we can only guess what's in that world. Most people die if they come across it.  
  
"But you didn't," Harry said, "You lived and you got out of there alive. How did you do it?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Sirius said truthfully. "I remember falling through the veil and waking up on the ground. I can't remember what happened after I fell through the veil, it's like there's a big whole where that memory's supposed to be. When I woke up I momentarily couldn't remember who I was. Then it came to me. I knew where I was, but I couldn't do anything about it. There's a reason that no one goes there, you can't get out. Even if you do find an exit, you're going to need a lot of strength to get back up to our world since you're going to be walking up the steps a long time."  
  
"But how the hell did you get in this shape? You look worse than Snivellus with his greasy hair and long nose."  
  
Sirius smiled, "I told you, I haven't eaten for days. I was also trying not to attract attention since Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to search for me and kill me. At first, I did steal some food in Hogsmade but then one night, I cam out from my hiding place to steal some food and Bellatrix saw me. I was very weak so I couldn't transform into a dog, but she didn't even come after me, she just smiled and went on her way. Since then, I've been traveling to get to you so we can both go to the headquarters of the Order."  
  
"But, wait a minute, this night I had one of my visions and in it, Bellatrix said that she saw you in Diagon Alley and not Hogsmade." Harry said feverishly.  
  
Sirius looked surprised, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius continued, "'cause I know for a fact that Bellatrix wouldn't dare lie to Voldemort. She loves him so much and she's also afraid of him."  
  
"Maybe she's on our side." Harry suggested.  
  
Sirius snorted, "On our side? Please. She's more like a traitor for our side."  
  
"Speaking of traitors," Harry said, "I know a person who is one."  
  
Sirius seemed interested, "oh, really, who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
Sirius spat out the water down his front. "Are you sure?" he sputtered. "Because you know, as much as everyone hates him, he's still really loyal to Dumbledore."  
  
"He might pretend he is, but he was at Voldemort's hideout and Voldemort ordered him to kill you and Snape actually said that he would."  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood Voldemort." Sirius suggested.  
  
"I know what I heard, Snape's a traitor." Harry said firmly.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Well, at least we can finally put Snivellus where he belongs. In jail." Sirius looked very happy at that thought. "Now, onto the next subject. Harry-did you write anybody about this?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did. I wrote to Dumbledore."  
  
The color drained from Sirius's face, "Dammit, Harry, do you know what you have done? Your letter might get intercepted and some Death Eater or spy might read it."  
  
Harry was staring down at his hands, "Look, I'm sorry, but I had to tell someone. And I don't know how else I could tell Dumbledore without putting it in writing."  
  
Sirius looked at him, "I guess that it'll be okay. As soon as Dumbledore gets your letter, he'll want you removed from here immediately. There's going to be hell to pay anyway. Now, can you show me the way to your bathroom, I need to wash off."

* * *

After Sirius washed off and actually looked like a person again, Harry asked,  
  
"Should we fly to the Orders Headquarters? I think that both of us can fit on my broom and you can bewitch my trunk so it would be feather light. Should I get ready?"  
  
Sirius looked surprised, "You want to fly to headquarters? Have you lost it? We're supposed to try to stay on the low down, not fly halfway across the country; somebody is bound to notice a broom. Besides, you will need like five people to guard you. Our only hope is a portkey, but I don't really think that I'm up for it.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, they heard a crash downstairs. Petunia screamed. Harry and Sirius went down to see what all the noise was about. When they got to the living room, they got a big surprise.  
  
A statue was broken and it lay on the floor, Tonks (with her bubble gum pink hair) was sitting right by it, (it looked like as though she fell and broke it), Petunia was in a corner and Dudley was trying to hide behind his mom, a task that he was nowhere near to completing. And in the middle of the room, looking very windswept was Dumbledore in blue robes, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry, we came to get y-," Tonks didn't even bother to finish. She and Dumbledore were staring at Sirius.  
  
"What-how-I-Sirius?" sputtered Tonks. "But-but, didn't you die? I remember you fell through the veil and then you probably broke all the bones in your body when you landed."  
  
"Well, here I am, alive and in the flesh." Sirius said, grinning. "I just arrived about three hours ago. Tonks, you should have seen the faces that you were making, you acted as if you've never seen a ghost before and saw one right now."  
  
"Well, then, welcome back Sirius." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry asked, "Does this mean that you already got my owl?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to him, "Yes I did," he said quietly, "I was near here so it's lucky that your owl didn't have to fly a long distance or your letter would have been intercepted. It was very dangerous to send me that letter, but never the less; it had the effect that you wanted it to have. Come now, I'll make a portkey and you and Sirius will be able to go to headquarters. Right now, go up to your room and gather your belongings. I suggest Tonks to help you; I need to speak with Sirius alone.  
  
Harry and Tonks went up to Harry's room.  
  
"So, Harry, have you had a good summer?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Hell no. It was a usual summer; I couldn't wait to get away from here." Said Harry, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, well, my summer was busy. We had to find a place of where to keep those Death Eaters that you caught last year. We couldn't give them to the dementors; they'll just set them all free again. Finally, it was Fred's idea to petrify them and then just store them. They're in the cellar of our Headquarters."  
  
"Fred is I the Order?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh yeah, Fred and George are our Junior Members Right now, they just do all the boring stuff. I think that Dumbledore is going to let you, Hermione, and Ron be Junior Members. At least, that's what he said he was going to do."  
  
Harry's spirits lifted. "Does that mean that we will be able to attend the meeting?"  
  
"I think so," Said Tonks lightly, "But you will only hear the main part. You won't actually hear the plans and all."  
  
"Cool." Was all that Harry could say. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to be in the Order. Even though he was just going to be a Junior Member, he was still happy. Harry thought that Mrs.Weasley, a plump short witch that was Ron's mother, would probably disapprove of it. He smiled at the thought.  
  
When Harry packed all of his belongings, Tonks said, "You got everything? Okay, Locomotor Trunk!"  
  
Harry's trunk was magically lifted into the air.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Said Tonks, holding her wand like a puppeteer.  
  
They headed downstairs, the trunk first, gaining speed as it was going down the stairs, then Tonks, and finally Harry who was holding Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, Dumbledore just told me," Sirius said with a big smile on his face, "You're a Junior Member in the Order now. You will have to do some paperwork, but at least you're allowed in on the meetings."  
  
"Yeah, Tonks told me." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, enough chatter." Dumbledore said. He held up a piece of the broken statue and said "Portus. Now, Harry and Sirius will take the portkey and me and Tonks will apparate. Everybody ready. Harry, Sirius?  
  
Harry and Sirius nodded. Harry was holding Hedwig's cage and Sirius was holding the trunk.  
  
"Three, two, one..."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked. The Dursleys living room disappeared and Harry was flying in a whirlwind of color and sound.

* * *

So how do you like it? Interesting isn't it? Well, review and I'll post the next chapter soon, but until that time, see ya. 


	4. A Little Arguement

A/N: Hey there! Things get a little romantic here, but if you want real romance, well, that's going to come in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters, but unfortunately, I don't. They Belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
A Little Argument.  
  
Harry appeared in Number 12, Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Sirius had managed to keep his balance but Harry was sitting on the floor, looking much shaken. He didn't exactly like Portkeys.  
  
There were two loud cracks and Dumbledore and Tonks were by Harry's side.  
  
"Sirius, you will need to look at some plans that we made while you were gone, and Tonks, could you fill him in? I really need to go now. Bye Harry, you will see me soon. Ms.Granger, Mr.Weasley, the next meeting of the Order will be tomorrow. Fill Harry in on everything." Dumbledore said and disappeared.  
  
"Well, see you later Harry." Said Sirius.  
  
"Same here." Said Tonks.  
  
Tonks and Sirius walked out of the room, talking in low voices.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so happy to see you again!" Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, taking Harry completely by surprise.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she looked different. Her hair wasn't all frizzy but sleek and straight. She also had on a little eye shadow and a berry colored lip gloss on her lips.  
  
"Hermione, chill out," Said a dangly, freckled Ron, "Are you going to be cheating on me now?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, turning red, "I was just welcoming Harry, that's all. It was nothing."  
  
Harry sensed something was going on. "What do you know that I don't?" Harry was looking from Ron to Hermione suspiciously. "What's the hell is going on?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, (They were holding hands), "Well, you see, we are sort off uh, well we are-"  
  
"Dating. They've been going steady for three years now." finished Ginny, who had just come into the living room with another girl that Harry didn't know.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"  
  
Hermione and Ron turned really red.  
  
"Well, that's the same thing that I said when they told me." Ginny said, giggling. "It turns out that they've been going out in secret since their third year."  
  
"And you never told me?" Harry said incredulously, "I thought that we were friends and didn't keep any secrets from each other."  
  
"Well Harry, we wanted to, but we thought that you would laugh at us so we went out in secret."  
  
"But all that bickering and fighting was all fake?" asked Harry, feeling hurt that his best friends kept something that important from him for 3 years now. "When did you get together?"  
  
"After the Dance in our fourth year." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "And you never told me about this? How could you?"  
  
"Dang, Harry, you're taking this even harder than me." Said Ginny. "I mean, Hermione does have bad taste in men, but seriously, Ron? Nobody would be crazy enough to go steady with him. I almost fainted of shock. But you're just ravin' mad."  
  
"Mad? Well of course I'm mad. My friends have been keeping something that was clearly very important to them from me for 2 years. How could I not be mad?"  
  
"Harry, do try to calm down."  
  
"You know, she's right Harry, you do need to calm down." Said the new girl.  
  
Harry looked at her and liked her right away. She looked pretty with her eye shadow and lip gloss. She had bright blue eyes and black hair which was up to her back that she wore in a ponytail.  
  
He felt very foolish since she probably heard him shouting. Maybe she wouldn't like him anymore. He felt that he was truly in love, even though he didn't even know her name. Just play it cool, he thought, you might still have a chance with her.  
  
"When did you get here?" he asked her.  
  
"Just about 5 minutes ago. Ginny was showing me around."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Susan, Susan Calsier."  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I used to go to Rulfus Academy of Magic, but I'm going to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"How do you know about the Order?"  
  
"Minerva McGonagall is my grandma and my parents decided to be in the Order, so I had to move."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Ginny said:  
  
"Uh, I'm gonna go up to my room and write a letter to Victor Krum."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's my boyfriend now."  
  
"When he shouldn't be. I don't trust anybody who goes out with you." Said Ron.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ginny left.  
  
"Uh, I better go too, I need to unpack my trunk." Said Susan.  
  
Harry stared after her, wishing that she wouldn't leave.  
  
Hermione noticed this and said, "Harry, do you like her? Cause if you do, I can hook you two up."  
  
Harry didn't answer but turned to Ron and Hermione, "So why didn't you tell me about you two?"  
  
"Well, I thought that we were being pretty obvious." Said Hermione.  
  
"Not obvious enough."  
  
"We were just afraid to tell you, that's all. Now enough of this, Harry, let me help you with you trunk." Said Ron.  
  
"I can carry it up myself." Said Harry finally, not looking at Ron. Without another word, Harry started dragging his trunk up the stairs.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. How could they keep something so big from him? Harry was angry at them, but in a way, he was sad. He knew that now that it was out in the open, Hermione and Ron would probably spend a lot of time together. Without him. They would be a couple and he would be by himself. This was the worst birthday present that he ever got in his life, even worse than a pair of Vernon's old stinky, smelly socks that the Dursleys gave him one birthday. Feeling very depressed, Harry opened the door to the room that he would have to share with Ron. He put the trunk and the cage down by his bed and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should ask Sirius if he could move into another room, Ron and Hermione would probably want some time by themselves to snog each other. Harry didn't know why he was feeling like this. Was he actually jealous? He didn't even know why he acted the way he did. He knew that this year would be different, with Voldemort back and all, but he thought that at least his friends wouldn't change. How wrong he was. Turning onto his side, he fell asleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found out that he was really hungry since he skipped lunch. He went into the kitchen and found out that Sirius and Lupin were there, drinking tea and eating cake.  
  
"Hey, Harry, come drink some tea with us." Lupin invited him.  
  
"'kay."  
  
After Harry helped himself to some tea and cake, "So can you tell me what's going on with the Order?"  
  
Lupin and Sirius exchanged looks.  
  
"Didn't Hermione and Ron tell you already?"  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable, "Uh, not yet."  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I-I forgot to ask them." Lied Harry and tried to look as if he really did forget.  
  
Sirius seemed to have guessed the truth, "You're not talking to them, are you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry had no choice but to tell Sirius the whole story.  
  
"Well, love can be strange." Said Sirius wisely.  
  
"But why did they have to keep it from me? I would actually be talking to them right now if they were honest for the past 3 years." Harry said, his temper building up.  
  
"Look at it from their point of view;" said Sirius, "they were afraid to tell you because they thought that you would take it the wrong way."  
  
"And you did." Lupin pointed out.  
  
Harry felt very foolish now. Sirius and Lupin both had a point. He wanted to run up the stairs, find Ron and Hermione and apologize to them. But his pride held him back.  
  
"Okay, okay, now can you tell me what's going on with the order?" asked Harry.  
  
"You should go ask them yourself." Said Sirius.  
  
"I'm not going to right now."  
  
"How about you go ask them in the morning?" suggested Lupin.  
  
"Nah, I'll find Ginny and ask her."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" asked Ginny who came into the kitchen, holding Crookshanks.  
  
"I was just going to ask you what's been going on." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny put the cat down. "Oh, well come on then, I'll tell you while you start unpacking."  
  
Harry left the kitchen with Ginny.  
  
Once they were out of earshot of Sirius and Lupin, Ginny said, "We are allowed to attend the meetings, but we can't actually hear the plans and top secret stuff since were Junior Members. We did try with Extendable Ears, but Mum put that charm on the door again so we can't hear."  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much, the Order is trying to catch important Death Eaters so we can give them Veritaserum and ask them questions. The Order already got a lot of information from Malfoy and those Death Eaters that we captured last year. But from what they said, it seems like You-Know-Who has gotten about another couple hundred of Death Eaters. Also Dumbledore thinks that someone on our side is passing information to Voldemort."  
  
"It's Snape."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Snape is the one that's passing information."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Last night, I had one of my visions and I saw that Snape was with Voldemort. Has he been around lately?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no. He's been gone for quite some time. Not that we missed him, actually, we were glad that he didn't hang around. He actually wanted to stay for dinner one night, can you believe that?"  
  
"Strange." Harry said.  
  
They didn't realize where they were going but they found themselves in upstairs, facing their rooms.  
  
"Well, bye." Said Ginny.  
  
"See ya in the morning."  
  
Harry went into his room and Ginny went into the room across the hall.  
  
Harry entered his room and did a double take. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him to come in. When Harry got in, Hermione shut the door behind him.  
  
"Now Harry, you will have to listen to what we got to say." Said Hermione who was leaning against the door so Harry wouldn't be able to get out.  
  
"Look, we know that you're mad at us but can you actually explain why. You don't want us together or something?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," Harry said irritably, "I don't give a damn if you're together or not. I'm mad since you didn't bother to tell me about you guys for 2 years now. Two years! Even though you are my so-called best friends. Two years!"  
  
"Harry, we're very sorry, I understand what you're thinking." Said Hermione, "Like I said, we're very sorry. We have made a terrible mistake for not telling you."  
  
"Well, it was a mistake and Hermione, this is the first mistake that you ever made, isn't it?" said Harry, calm again.  
  
"Does this mean that you're not mad at us anymore?" Ron said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And that you're okay with us dating,"  
  
"Couldn't be happier for you."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Harry answered, "I'm still a little mad at you, but not as mad as I was."  
  
"Great. Now, does anybody want to play Gobstones? Fred and George lent me their game set."  
  
"Personally, I would rather reread "House-Elf Slavery throughout the Years". Said Hermione importantly.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, give yourself a break, will you? You read that book 10 times already." said Ron.  
  
"But it's so interesting. It's all about house-elves and how they-."  
  
"Don't worry, you still have the whole school year to read your book, but when do you have time to hang out with a couple of friends? Come on, play for a while." Said Harry, grinning.  
  
Hermione smiled and joined them in the game.  
  
After ten games in a row, (which almost all of them were won by Ron), Mrs.Weasley said that it was time for bed. After saying their goodnights, (Ron kissed Hermione on the lips), Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and fell asleep the minute their heads touched the pillow.

* * *

In the morning, Harry woke up to find out that Ron was already dressed and talking to him.  
  
"Come on, the meeting is going to be in like 10 minutes. You better hurry up and get dressed."  
  
"What meeting?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Well, duh, Harry, the Orders meeting, and Hermione and I still haven't filled you in; you'll be so confused at the meeting."  
  
"Its okay, Ginny filled me in."  
  
Ron looked at Harry suspiciously, "Since when do you come to Ginny for answers?"  
  
"Since he didn't want to ask you and Sirius and Lupin didn't want to tell him." Answered a new voice. Ginny came into the room. "You had better get dressed or there won't be any pancakes left. Fred and George are stuffing their mouths with them. I think that they're trying to make themselves puke." Ginny left the room.  
  
Harry got up and dressed. He went downstairs and found out that Ginny was right. Fred and George were eating without swallowing. Harry did manage to retrieve a small stack from Fred and George.  
  
Just as he finished, the doorbell rang. Mrs.Weasley went to get the door. Harry expected the screams of "FILTH, CREATURES OF DIRT, and HOW DARE YOU COME HERE-." But it didn't Harry sat there, confused.  
  
Just then, Sirius came into the room.  
  
"Sirius, where's that portrait of your mother?" he asked.  
  
"I just found out that they stripped it down so she's not here anymore. And neither is the House-elf."  
  
"Where's Kreacher?"  
  
"He died of old age. Finally, it was about time for him to go. Come on, Harry, the meetings about to start."  
  
He led Harry down to the room that the meeting was held in.  
  
The meeting was unnaturally boring. Just as the good part started, Mrs.Weasley led them to another room and gave them some papers that they had to put a stamp on and put in an envelope.  
  
"What are we, House-Elves?" grumbled Ron, his tongue all dry from licking all the envelopes.  
  
"Well now you know how House-Elves feel when they have to do all that work." Said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe we can listen in." suggested Fred, "Hopefully Mum forgot to put the charm on the door."  
  
"Nope, it's there." Answered Ginny, "I already tried chucking stuff at it, it bounces away."  
  
"Damn," George said softly, "We won't be able to hear anything that they're planning in there. We can't even hear one fucking report that they give."  
  
"Watch your language." Hermione said crossly. "I don't know how Elizabeth puts up with you and your language and pranks-."  
  
"She doesn't even know about them." Said Ron, "George acts his age around her and still makes a fool of himself."  
  
George looked like he wanted to kill Ron, but he just glared at him.  
  
The door opened and all the Order members began filing out. Everybody stopped what they were doing in hopes to hear something but the words were indistinguishable.  
  
Mrs.Weasley opened the door. "Come on; get your booklist ready, we're going to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Mrs.Weasley, is Sirius going to come with us?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but it would be unsafe for him to come out in the open. He has to go to a meeting with Fudge so Fudge can make a statement that he is not a murderer. Now, hurry up, don't dawdle."  
  
Once everybody was ready, Mrs.Weasley gave everyone a little bit of Floo Powder. When it was Harry's turn, he stepped into the fireplace, thrown down the powder, and said "Diagon Alley". All at once he began spinning. Then he landed in the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. He got out and brushed himself off. After him Appeared Ginny, then Ron, then Hermione, then Mrs.Weasley. The twins apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Once they were there, all of them went into separate directions. They went in pairs and agreed to meet in The Leaky Cauldron in two hours. Hermione and Harry had to go to Madame Malkins for some new robes, Ginny went to find some of her friends, and Harry, who was very happy at the thought, had to go with Susan.  
  
First they went to Gringotts, where they got some money out of their vaults, and then they went to the bookstore to get their books and all their other stuff. When they were finished with shopping, Harry bought both of them some blueberry swirl ice cream. (It was a new flavor) at Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"You're gonna like it here in Hogwarts. What classes are you going to take this year?"  
  
"Well, I want to be a healer, so I'm gonna have to take Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. What are your classes?"  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms so I could be an Auror."  
  
"Oh, you have almost all the same classes that I do, except I have more."  
  
There was silence as both of them slurped their ice cream.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to the Quidditch supplies store?"  
  
"Sure, I love Quidditch."  
  
"Great. Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah. On my old team I was a chaser."  
  
"Cool On our team we need three more chasers. You should try out."  
  
"OK, what time are the tryouts?"  
  
"I don't know yet, when do you think it should be? I'm the captain so I get to decide when it will be. I'm also the seeker of our team."  
  
"How about on Friday of the first week of school?"  
  
"Sounds perfect." Like you, Harry thought.  
  
They reached the store. On display, there was a Sandy 3000, a brand new broomstick that had just come out. It was only second best next to the Firebolt.  
  
"My parents bought me this broomstick for my birthday." Said Susan, pointing at the Sandy 3000. "What kind of broom do you have?"  
  
"A Firebolt."  
  
"Wow, a firebolt? Where did you get the money to buy one?"  
  
"My godfather bought it for me for Christmas."  
  
They talked about Quidditch for a while. Harry was surprised at how relaxed and at home she seemed to be. On the other hand, Harry felt like as though he ate something very squirmy from breakfast.  
  
Then they went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. (I don't know how to spell it). Harry was surprised at all the stuff that Fred and George invented. From fake wands to ton tongue toffees, Sirius would have been proud of all the tricks that they made. Harry got a slight pang at the thought of Sirius being alone in the gloomy house. Harry and Susan didn't actually buy anything from the joke shop, (although the twins even wanted to give them special discounts). It was time to be heading back so Harry and Susan managed to escape the Weasley twins and got out of the shop.  
  
When they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Susan met Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Harry, did you get everything you need?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should have gone with us. We went to Fred and George's joke shop, you would not believe it! There was like all the stuff that they ever invented, they're going to put Zonko's out of business."  
  
"I know, we went there too. Did you go to Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor? They had a new flavor there."  
  
"Nope, we didn't have enough time because Hermione wanted a new quill. She just had to spend the last 30 minutes picking out a new quill." Ron glowered at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I couldn't decide, they were both so pretty." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"See, that's why it's better not to even go near that shop or you will find an hour wasted at choosing quills." Said Harry.  
  
"Speaking of that, I do need a new quill, I forgot to buy one." Susan said.  
  
"Alright, we'll go back to buy you your quill." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"It's okay, I'll go by myself, and you wait here."  
  
"No, I'll come with you."  
  
Susan smiled and blushed. Harry and Susan left together.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I think that both of them fancy each other. Did you see how close both of them were standing next to each other?"  
  
"Yeah, they definitely like each other."  
  
"It's for the best. Harry does need a girlfriend. Cho gave him too much trouble, I wonder if he's over her yet."  
  
Just then, Susan and Harry came in, followed by Ginny and Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Did you get your quill?" Ron asked Susan.  
  
"Yes, it's a blue one."  
  
"Just like the color of your eyes." said Harry.  
  
Susan giggled.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Harry was being pretty obvious. Too obvious, to tell the truth. He must have really liked the girl.  
  
"Here," Mrs.Weasley said, giving all of them some Floo Powder.  
  
Each of them took it and traveled back to Sirius's house. Once there, Harry put his new books in his trunk and unpacked his clothes that he didn't unpack the night before. He never actually got around to do the task the night before.  
  
The rest of the two weeks passed uneventfully. Harry and the gang didn't find out anything new from the Order since Mrs.Weasley always made sure that they couldn't overhear a single word. Finally, it was the day before the start of school. Everybody seemed to spend the day trying to find all their belongings. After Harry found most of his, he decided to look for Sirius. He found him in his mother's room, feeding Buckbeak.  
  
"Hey Sirius."  
  
"Oh hey, Harry, I didn't hear you come in." Sirius answered.  
  
"Are you going to go to Platform 9 ¾ with us tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. As long as I wear a disguise so that no Death Eater could recognize me."  
  
"What will your disguise be?"  
  
"I'm going to be dressed like an old man." Sirius scowled at the thought.  
  
"Hey Sirius."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know that mirror that you gave me last year?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well, can I talk to you through it while I'm at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sure." He said enthusiastically. "I would love that."  
  
"Aren't you going to be lonely here by yourself?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not really. Dumbledore decided that I could go and do work for the Order. He said that since Voldemort is out in the open, and fudge already made his statement, I'm free and could do whatever I please."  
  
"Then why do you have to wear a disguise tomorrow?"  
  
"So I won't be seen with you, Harry. If some disguised Death Eater sees me with you, there's no telling what he might do. Now you better go to bed so you will be fresh tomorrow."  
  
"'kay. Night Sirius."  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
Harry went to the room that he was sharing with Ron. He opened the door and found out that Ron was asleep. He crept to his bed, changed into his pj's, and lay a long time, thinking about things. When he did fall asleep, he found himself dreaming of Susan.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now. I need more reviews. I'm not posting another chapter until I have 10 reviews so right now, I need 3 more. The person who will post the 10th review will receive special thanks written in the next chapter. So hurry up and read. Peace. 


	5. The Surprise Attack

A/N: I would like to give a round of applause to my tenth reviewer. Congratulations to blonde-with-her-moments.  
  
applause  
  
Thank you for being my tenth reviewer. It makes me so happy to know that people actually appreciate all the time that I spend on my computer, typing this up. Once again, thank You, Thank You. sniff  
  
Disclaimer: Should I waste my time?  
  
Okay now, back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
The surprise attack  
  
Harry woke up in the morning to the roaring of Mrs.Weasley "GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN. EVERYBODY COME DOWN HERE. NOW!"  
  
Harry sat up and noticed that Ron was still asleep.  
  
"Ron." Harry shook him a little. "Ron, get up."  
  
"What?" Ron mumbled, half asleep, "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"  
  
"No." Hermione had just come in. "Ron, honey, you really do need to get up unless you want your mum to be yelling at you again."  
  
"Okay." Ron mumbled, getting out of bed. He opened his trunk and took out some muggle clothes to change into.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Harry in amazement. "You're practically the only one that he would actually listen to."  
  
Hermione smiled devilishly, and said "I have my ways" before leaving the room.  
  
After Harry and Ron got dressed, they went down to get breakfast. They had just poured some coffee into their cups when Mrs.Weasley took them away.  
  
"Mum. I was drinking that."  
  
"No time, we have to get you to Kings Cross on time. Now hurry up and pack your trunk and bring it downstairs."  
  
"But—"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Harry and Ron had no choice but to go back upstairs and drag their trunks down the stairs again.  
  
When they started going back downstairs, when-  
  
--crack—  
  
The twins Apparated right before them. "Here, let us help you with those."  
  
"No thanks, we can manage them on our own—  
  
_Locomotor Trunk  
_  
The two trunks rose up in the air and began going down the stairs, gaining speed every second. At the end of the stairs, they were met by a surprised Sirius, already wearing his disguise. He barely had time to get out of the way before the trunks landed right at the spot that he was standing a moment ago.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Mrs.Weasley. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE HIM SERIOUS DAMAGE. DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING BEFORE YOU DO IT?"  
  
"Molly, it's okay. I didn't even get a scratch." Said Sirius, wiping himself off and looking a little shaken.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN DO MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU NEED TO KILL PEOPLE!"  
  
"Molly, it's okay. They just didn't know what they were thinking. Besides, no harm done, right?"  
  
"But something could have happened. They could have injured you with those trunks."  
  
"But they didn't. So come on molly, get in the car, I'll round up the rest of them."  
  
"Okay, fine." Mrs.Weasley said and went to wait in the car.  
  
Sirius grinned up at Harry. "Get down here. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, and Mad-Eye should be here any minute now."  
  
"Why are they coming with us?"  
  
"You still need your guards to protect you in case something happens. And they are—  
  
"Already here." Growled a voice. It was Mad-Eye with Lupin, Kingsley, Arthur and Tonks.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry." Said Tonks.  
  
"Hello Harry. Ron. Fred. George. Hermione.Susan." Said Lupin.  
  
"Does everybody have all their stuff?"  
  
"I think so." Chorused Harry, Hermione, Susan, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Come on, get in the car."  
  
"Who provided the cars?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
"The ministry. They gave me and Dumbledore a full apology and let us borrow the cars."

* * *

The ride to Platform 9 ¾ was uneventful except for the fact that Harry accidentally stepped on Crookshank's tail, making Crookshanks go wild. By the time that they got to the platform, everybody had scratches on their arms and legs.  
  
"Come now, Harry, Susan, you go first, Hermione and Ron, you go next. Then the rest of us will go."  
  
Once everybody went through the brick wall, they found themselves facing a train called the Hogwarts Express. The boarding whistle was blown.  
  
"All right, get on now."  
  
"Don't forget to be careful and don't wonder the school corridors at night."  
  
"But most important of all, have fun and try to get as many detentions as possible. You can pull a prank on the Slytherins. If you want some ideas, Harry, you know what to do." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Sirius." Said Mrs.Weasley. "They need to lay low, not try to attract attention."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "They do need to have some fun this year. What good is boarding school if you can't pull pranks?"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Oh, all right, behave yourself and don't get in trouble." Sirius winked at the five of them.  
  
After exchanging many goodbyes, the gang got onto the train and found an empty compartment.  
  
"Uh, Ron and I need to go to the prefects meeting. We'll be back in about 15 minutes." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Hermione left.  
  
"I betcha that they'll be back in an hour." Said Ginny, smirking.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "You're probably right"  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in silence. The train gained speed and they began moving. Ginny was reading a magazine, Susan was studying from a book and Harry was looking out the window. Then suddenly, the train stopped so fast, that Harry and Susan fell out of their seats. Everything went dark.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny who was the only one that didn't fall out of her seat.  
  
_Lumos_ (A/N: I don't know how to spell it)  
  
Harry and Susan took out their wands and did the same.  
  
Harry looked out the window and gasped.  
  
"What? What did you see?" asked Susan.  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
Just then different colored sparks and spells were shot in their direction.  
  
"Get down." Said Harry, forcing both Ginny and Susan on all fours.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Susan whispered urgently.  
  
"Death Eaters and Dementors."  
  
Ginny gasped and Susan became paler.  
  
"They're outside and I think that they want to take over Hogwarts Express."  
  
"But they couldn't. They wouldn't." said Ginny, trembling.  
  
"I think that if they really want to, they could." Said Susan. "That is what they did in Brazil with all those muggles. They captured a train and then blew it to pieces. My-my aunt Louise was on that train. She died."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Gasped Ginny.  
  
"She-she was my favorite aunt and she—  
  
Susan was cut off by the intercom above.  
  
"STAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR. DON'T GET OUT OF YOUR COMPARTMENT UNTILL WE ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS. I REPEAT, STAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND DON'T GET OUT OF YOUR COMPARTMENT."  
  
Suddenly the train lunged ahead. Harry, Susan and Ginny were thrown to the side against the moving train. The spells continued to be shot at the train, one hit the window of Harry's compartment and it shattered, but the Death Eaters and Dementors slowly fell behind. In less than 15 minutes, they were already arriving at Hogwarts. Once they were there, everyone was in a hurry to get out.  
  
Just as they stepped off the train, Hermione and Ron joined them.  
  
"Harry, oh my god, the death eaters, they wanted to take over the train. And the Dementors tried to get on the train, but the door had a charm on it so they couldn't get through. We were at the front and we heard them. There was so many of them, I thought that we were all going to die. Oh." Hermione flung herself on Ron's shoulder and started crying.  
  
"Its okay, it's okay." Ron stroked her hair.  
  
"We better get to the castle, the feast is about to begin." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, it was an interesting day back? Right?" Ginny said uncertainly.  
  
Nobody answered and the five of them went up to the castle.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Ms.Calsier, come with me." Called Professor McGonagall.  
  
What did I do now? Wondered Harry. It must have shown on his face because the next thing that Professor McGonagall was:  
  
"Now Potter, there is no need to look so worried. I just need a word with you."  
  
They followed her to an empty classroom.  
  
"Now. Potter, Weasley, I will not be giving you Potions classes as I said in your letter since the new Potions Professor has lowered the grade to Acceptable so you can be in the class. Ms.Calsier, for as long as you're staying here, you will be in the Gryffindor House. Okay? Now, one more thing."  
  
She took five miniature hourglasses and gave them to them. The two extras she gave to Ron.  
  
"These are Time Turners, one for each Potter, Weasley, Ms.Calsier, Ms.Granger and Ms.Weasley. Give one to all these people. They are going to be for emergencies only. Like if something very important has come up, you can turn back and go to Dumbledore or me to tell about it. But remember, no fooling around with it. And if you will turn back time, remember, you must not be seen. Ask Ms.Granger about it. She will know. That's all so you may go back to the Great Hall." The three walked out of the room and entered the Great Hall.  
  
"I can't believe it?" exclaimed Ron. "We have our own Time Turners. Isn't it cool?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "But it's for emergencies only so we can't play around with it."  
  
"Oh quit being such a party pooper." Said Susan playfully.  
  
Harry laughed and Ron scowled. They walked in silence for a minute.  
  
"Susan." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come McGonagall said that for as long as you're staying here, you will be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Once You-Know-Who is defeated, or my parents will decide to go back to Brazil, I'll stay here, but afterwards, I'm going to move back. I didn't move here to live permanently."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry wasn't happy about this. When he finally seemed to find the girl that he really liked, she would be moving away from him, this year or the next. They entered the Great Hall and found out that Dumbledore was about to make a speech. They quickly sat down by Hermione and Ginny, and listened.  
  
Ron noticed that Harry looked sort of sad but he didn't say anything. He gave Hermione one time turner and Ginny the other and explained about it in a whisper.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. A new year begins now. As you all know, on your way here, Hogwarts express was attacked by Death Eaters. Luckily, you escaped them. But for those of you that are afraid that they would try and attack you here, at Hogwarts, (a lot of people were), not to be afraid. Nobody can harm you as long as you're on Hogwarts grounds. If you want to know exactly why, read Hogwarts, a History. Also, please welcome two new Professors who will join us this year. Please give a round of applause for Professor Solpo, your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
applause  
  
A tall pretty witch stood up and bowed. She looked no older than 22.  
  
"Also please welcome Professor Koljinky, your new Potions Master and new head of Slytherin.  
  
Nobody clapped for him; everybody stared at the weird little man. The Slytherins seemed really angry since he was going to be their Head.  
  
"And now, enough of speeches, time for food." Food magically appeared on the four House Tables. Soon everybody was eating, joking and laughing or chatting and gossiping about the attack.  
  
Harry put some food on his plate and started eating. After everybody was done, the tables wiped themselves magically clean.  
  
In the Hall, hagrid caught up with them, "Hey. I didn' see you. How's life treatin' ya?"  
  
"Fine." Answered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm still teaching Magical Creatures, so if you want to, you know, take the class, you can."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. We definitely will."  
  
"Bye Hagrid." Called Hermione.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Said Ron.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Susan.  
  
"He's the gamekeeper and the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures." Harry answered Susan's question.  
  
"Great."  
  
The Gryffindors, all sleepy, went up to their dormitory.  
  
"Everybody, listen up. The new password is "Bloomingdale."  
  
"Oh no." said Neville. "I won't be able to remember the password, _again_."  
  
The portrait opened and all the Gryffindors got in. The girls went up to their Dormitory and the boys went up to theirs.  
  
Harry changed into his pj's and fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls Dormitory

* * *

"Oh you are just going to love it here!" exclaimed Hermione to Susan. "It's going to be so fun."  
  
"Doing what? Studying?" said Lavender rudely.  
  
"No." said Hermione slowly. "I decided to change my schedule for this year. Instead of always studying, I'll be spending more time hanging out with people."  
  
"Like who, Ron?" Said Lavender with a scorn.  
  
While nobody said anything, Hermione looked at Lavender. "Are you jealous or something? Do you like Ron?"  
  
When Lavender didn't answer, Parvati said "Of course she does. She's liked him for like ever."  
  
"Oh, I never knew."  
  
"No I don't. I like Dean instead of that redheaded, hot tempered guy."  
  
"Hey. Don't call him that."  
  
"OK, we believe you." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, of course we do." Put in Susan.  
  
"Sure." Said Hermione softly. She had never known that Lavender had a crush on Ron. Maybe I should tell him, she thought. But the again, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to believe that." Lavender said, getting into bed and pulling her hangings shut.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come around." Said Parvati encouragely to Hermione. "She's just suffered a severe disappointment."  
  
"So," Ginny said brightly, "Did any of you get that brand new perfume Saralyn? It smells so good."  
  
"But it's so expensive." Put in Hermione. "I mean, it's like 50 Galleons for one bottle. You have to be very rich to afford it."  
  
"Who was talking about buying it? What if it was sent to you by some unknown owl without a letter or even a note?" Said Ginny smugly.  
  
"Oh, my god, Ginny, you have a secret admirer." Gasped Susan.  
  
"Well, come on, tell us about it" urged Hermione.  
  
"Okay, well, the owl arrived one morning carrying a package. It wasn't familiar but it was very ugly. As soon as I untied the package, it flew away. There was a note but it just said to the hot cutie Ginny Weasley. It didn't say from whom though. And that's the end."  
  
"What did the owl look like?"  
  
"It was an eagle with brown f—  
  
Parvati let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you're better off not knowing."  
  
"Come on, tell us."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh all right. That owl, or actually nasty eagle, belongs to that ass, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny dropped the glass of water that she was holding.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"There's only one owl that looks that horrible."  
  
"Who's Draco Malfoy?" asked Susan blankly.  
  
"He's this horrible Slytherin that acts like a bitch. He detests the Weasley family, I know that's for sure." Said Parvati.  
  
"Hmm...It seems that Malfoy fancies you." Said Hermione, thinking.  
  
"Um, I better go lay down or I might vomit at the thought of that." Said Ginny, turning green.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"We might as well all go to sleep." Said Susan.  
  
"Yeah, well night."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
The girls exchanged good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the classes started. In the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules to all the Gryffindors.  
  
"If you want to go to some other classes, feel free to go even if you don't have a book. However, the classes listed you must attend." Said McGonagall briskly. Harry looked at his schedule. His first class was Transfiguration.  
  
"What's your first class?" asked Ron.  
  
"Transfiguration." Answered Harry.  
  
"Same here." Said Susan.  
  
"And here." Said Hermione.  
  
"Okay then, let's go."  
  
They finished up their breakfast and were about to exit the Great Hall when Ginny rushed in front of them and said, "Hermione, Susan, can I talk to you two? It's very important."  
  
Exchanging looks with Susan, Hermione said, "Okay. Guys, can you wait for a second?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ginny led them to an empty classroom as though not to be overheard.  
  
"What happened?" asked Susan urgently.  
  
"I-I Malfoy said hi to me in the hallway and complimented my hair and makeup. And I completely lost my mind and said you don't look so bad yourself back to him. And before I had time to react, he-he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Can you believe that? Eww! I just ran away." Ginny said this at top speed.  
  
"Well, he can't be that bad of a boy." Susan said reasonably. "He might be nice, Ginny; you should go for him, while he's still available."  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione looked at Susan as though she was crazy.  
  
"You've never seen him, have you?" Hermione said  
  
"Obviously not." Susan said.  
  
"Well, don't worry, Ginny. Just try to act normal around him and pretend nothing happened. Ignore the old jerk." Hermione said.  
  
"He sure likes to kiss you. Did anybody see you?"  
  
"I don't think so or it would have been all around the school. I guess I will just ignore him. Come on, we'll be late for our first class. And please don't tell anybody about this."  
  
"You have our word."  
  
The three girls headed out of the classroom and met the boys.  
  
"Well, what was it about, Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"But I'm your brother."  
  
"It's- it's a girl thing."  
  
And with that Ginny left  
  
"What did she want?" Harry asked Susan.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's her business."  
  
"Hermione." Ron said hopefully. "You know that we never keep secrets from each other? What did Ginny need to talk to you about that were so important?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"I'm her brother, I deserve to know."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
Seeing that they wouldn't be able to get out a single word from the girls, Ron just sighed and they went to Transfiguration.  
  
Unfortunately, they had Transfiguration with the Slytherins this year and Malfoy was in this class. He kept turning around and smirking at them in an annoying way.  
  
_What the hell is he smirking about?_ Ron wrote on a piece of paper and pushed it towards Hermione. Hermione read it and put a finger to her lips. This is getting way to annoying, thought Ron. My own girlfriend won't tell me what's going on with my sister and my enemy.  
  
Hermione wrote a note to Susan, pointing at Malfoy. Susan looked grossed out and wrote back on the paper, "no wonder Ginny looked so green yesterday". Both of them giggled.  
  
Harry threw a look at Susan, saying, "What is going on?" she didn't answer, just pointed to the teacher, symbolizing that he should listen.  
  
After the class, Harry asked, "Is there something wrong with Malfoy. Why was he looking at us with madden superioty. What does he know that we don't?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Hermione very quickly, which was a mistake.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione suspiciously, "We'll find out what's going on, one way or the other. But it will just be easier if you tell us."  
  
"You'll have to find out the hard way." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, fine, just don't tell us anything, ok? So we won't tell you nothin'."  
  
"Ron, it's not your business."  
  
"Yes it is. She's my sister and she—  
  
"Deserves to have some privacy." Susan finished for him.  
  
"Lets get to lunch." Said Harry.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur.  
  
When they were back in the common room, they five some tried to get started on the humongus pile of homework that they were given.  
  
"Hey Harry." Said Susan.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you post the time for the tryouts on the board yet?"  
  
"Nope. I forgot. I might as well do it now."  
  
The rest of the three gave Harry weird looks.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm captain of the Quidditch team. We need three more Chasers and maybe two beaters too."  
  
"When is it going to be?" asked Ginny.  
  
"This Friday."  
  
"I thought that you already had two beaters." Said Hermione, frowning.  
  
"They decided to quit the team because they got tired of being beaters."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry got out a piece of parchment, muttered a spell and started writing with his wand about the Quidditch tryouts. When he was done, he posted it on the board.  
  
They didn't manage to finish all their homework in the evening so they gave up on it and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day they had two new teachers for Potions and Defense against the dark arts.  
  
The first lesson was potions with the Slytherins. It turned out to be a pretty good lesson. Professor Koljinky didn't favor the Slitherins after all. He was actually nice and didn't bully Neville when he made the cauldron explode. But he did give them lots of homework.

* * *

After the lesson

* * *

"Well, it might be possible that we will actually like Potions with this new teacher" said Ron.  
  
"Maybe." Harry shrugged.  
  
They went to defense against the dark arts. The witch that was teaching was very smart, but instead of taking notes, all the boys stared at her beauty as she went on about curses. They did actually see what the curses did to you when she enlarged and hexed a butterfly. She also gave them an essay that they had to turn in by next Tuesday.  
  
"Look at how much homework we already have." Ron complained, "We will never finish all of it in time."  
  
"That's another weekend down the drain that's filled with homework." Said Harry.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I agree." Said Susan.  
  
"Nonsense. If you work fast, you'll get it all done." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, then help us get it done."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The bell rang. As a result, Ron and Harry went to this class for training of Aurors, while Susan went to herbology and Hermione went to arithmacy.  
  
The Auror class was interesting, but at the end, they were given even more homework.  
  
By the time they were done in the evening, it was once again time to go to sleep.  
  
In the girls' dormitory, Ginny was telling Hermione about the recent move that Malfoy tried to make on her.  
  
"I was walking to herbology, when somebody grabbed my hand and forced me to go in the janitor's closet. It was Malfoy. He had bought me another present, but this time, it was this really cute toy bear and a pair of earrings. And he asked me out."  
  
"Well, did you take it?" asked Susan  
  
"Yes." And she showed them the bear and the earrings.  
  
"Even if he is not exactly a good person, he does really like you. What did you do?"  
  
"I just said thank you for the gift and that I will go out with you and got out of the closet"  
  
"Let me guess, he wanted more." Said Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Yep. We kissed."  
  
"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to go out with him?" asked Susan.  
  
"I will go out with him because, well, I sort of like him."  
  
Hermione gasped. "But what about Krum?"  
  
"Broke up with him a week ago. The long distance relationship wasn't working out."  
  
"Well, if you're sure..." said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I have a feeling that he's changed."  
  
"But it's just a feeling."  
  
"But all the same, I will go out with him." Ginny remained persistent.  
  
Susan grinned. "Just make sure your brother doesn't find out. He'll kill Malfoy alive and yell at you."  
  
"Oh, but..." said Hermione.  
  
"But nothing. I'm not changing my mind."  
  
"Okay, fine, have a good date. Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"He said on a broom ride on Saturday night."  
  
"Sounds romantic."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After a little bit of giggly conversation, the girls went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? You better cause it took me two days straight to type this up. Now, the next chapter won't be posted until I have 15 reviews or more. That's right, need four more reviews in order to post the next chapter. Peace. 


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

A/N Finally Done! I'm so happy that this chapter is done. I'm going fanfic crazy since I'm always writing and writing and writing... Ok, now anyways, you will notice that some strange people will tryout, but I'm not gonna tell who, even though I'm just dying to blurt it out. It's— not saying it, it'll ruin the surprise for you.  
  
IMPORTANT: I NEED SOME VOTES! I have received a review that the person didn't like the Draco/Ginny deal. Well, to those people that don't like the idea, please vote in your review. Either write that you want Ginny and Draco together or you don't.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish that I could own Harry Potter, but unfortunately, the only character that I really own is Susan Calsier and maybe a few others.  
  
BREAKING NEWS: I NEED SOME ADVICE! I am having second thoughts about writing this fic, should I continue? Please tell me. If I don't continue, then I will start writing a James/Lily kind of fic. If I do, I'll write the other fic at the same time as this one. Please tell me what you think about this.  
  
Now the story continues.

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Quidditch Tryouts  
  
The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. Finally, it was time for Quidditch tryouts. Harry and Ron were the only one's that were in the changing room since they were on the team.  
  
"I wonder who's going to try out today?" said Harry.  
  
"Whoever it is, I hope that they're good."  
  
"Ginny and Susan said that they were going to try out for chaser. So if they get the position, then we will need 1 chaser and two beaters."  
  
"Speaking of Ginny, do you know why she's been acting so weird lately? She's always staring off into space and daydreaming."  
  
"Have you asked her about it?"  
  
"Well, no. but what am I going to say, Ginny, why are you acting so weird lately?"  
  
"That's a bit too harsh. Ask Hermione, she'll probably know. I mean, Ginny is a close friend of hers."  
  
"Hermione knows but she wouldn't tell me. I mean Ginny is my sister, I'm just so worried about her."  
  
"Maybe Hermione's right. Ginny does deserve some privacy; you're just too overprotective of her. You need to let go a bit."  
  
"I am not overprotective." Ron said hotly.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm no—  
  
'It's time for tryouts. Get your broom and let's go."  
  
"But—  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They left the room and went out onto the Quidditch field. Harry was holding a long sheet of paper with names of who was going to try out that was given to him by McGonagall who was really going to pick who the new teammates would be. Both of them mounted their brooms and flew around for a while until the people came.  
  
"Okay, now." Harry said. "First will be the beater tryouts. Travis Barmen is up first."  
  
Travis was pretty good even though he could have done better.  
  
"Next up is Bobby Willham."  
  
This boy was really bad.  
  
And so the beater tryouts continued.  
  
A lot of surprising people tried out, including Creevey Collins [A/N: Did you notice that Creevey is sort off spelled like creepy. But the name does suit him], Neville (although he nearly fell off his broom, his grandmother probably made him try out.) and a bunch of boys from the Harry Potter Fan Club that they made up that didn't even know how to sit on a broom properly. [A/N: is there a Sirius Black or Orlando Bloom Fan Club? Somebody tell me, I wanna join]  
  
"Now for Chaser tryouts, Lavender Brown?"  
  
"Hi there, Ron." Lavender said with a smile.  
  
"Oh hey." Ron said.  
  
"You know, that uniform looks perfect on you. It outlines your strong arms. Do you work out?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Lavender, are you going to try out of what? People are waiting." Susan said rudely from beneath.  
  
"Right." Lavender fluttered her eyelashes at Ron  
  
_What the hell is going on?  
_  
Ron shot Harry a look but Harry seemed just as surprised as he was at Lavenders behavior.  
  
Lavender wasn't really good, actually, she really sucked. She just stared at Ron and when she tried to throw the quafle into the hoop, she missed by a couple of meters.  
  
The next person was Susan. She was really good and Harry kept complimenting her and cheering for her while Ron was scowling and wondering why Harry was making such a fool of himself. Of course he knew that he liked her, but that was no reason to make a fool of himself. Or maybe it was. He didn't really know since it wasn't that way with Hermione.  
  
A couple more people tried out.  
  
Ginny went and she performed so good, that Harry was sure that she was guaranteed a spot on the team.  
  
Then next up was Hermione.  
  
"Good luck, Hermione." Whispered Susan and Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hmph." Said Lavender  
  
"Well, excuse you, but nobody was even talking to you." Said Hermione. "And stop flirting with Ron, he's never going to like you or be your boyfriend."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Hermione looked as if she wanted to slap her. Trying to regain calm, Hermione walked out onto the field and tried out.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was just gaping at her. Both of the boys were wondering why Hermione was trying out. They knew that she didn't exactly like the game. She said it herself that she thought that it was boring. But they were once again surprised because Hermione turned out to be good.  
  
A couple more people passed. Finally, tryouts were over.  
  
After Harry and Ron changed, they joined Susan, Ginny and Hermione, who were waiting for them.  
  
"Hermione, you never told me that you were going to try out for the team." Said Ron, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that you didn't like Quidditch." Put in Harry.  
  
"I didn't before, but after Ginny explained it to me, I thought that it was fun. Ginny and Susan helped me practice for a chaser."  
  
"I'm impressed, you're pretty good. To tell you the truth, I already decided who will be on the team." Said Harry.  
  
"Who?" chorused the rest.  
  
"For beaters, Travis Barmen and Ricky Wayne. And for chasers, drum roll please...  
  
Ron did a drum roll.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"No surprises there." Said Hermione.  
  
"Susan."  
  
"Yes." Cried Susan and slapped her friends high fives.  
  
"And...the last people for the team...can you guess who it is? Well, she's a girl... she's hopelessly in love... And she's—  
  
"Just cut to the chase."  
  
"All right. It's Lavender."  
  
All of them just stared at Harry.  
  
"Are you crazy?" blurted out Ginny.  
  
"He's definitely lost his mind. She was horrible." Said Ron.  
  
"JOKE!" yelled Harry. "You guys are so gullible. Did you actually think that I would pick her? I didn't even pick! McGonagall was the one that chose the people."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"It's...now; I will give you three more clues..."  
  
"JUST SAY WHO THE BLOODY DAMN IT IS!" all of them yelled at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned. "Congratulations, Hermione."  
  
"What, oh, I made it? I actually made it." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yay! Now we can practice Quidditch together!" exclaimed Susan, doing a little dance. "Uh, no you can't." said a new voice. It was Lavender.  
  
"What?" said Ginny  
  
"You heard me. The professor said that I was going to be the chaser, not you." Lavender said, pointing at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, please, like I would believe that. A troll plays Quidditch better than you. Come to think of it, it also looks much better than you..."  
  
Everybody except Lavender laughed.  
  
"Oh Ronnie." Lavender said, batting her eyes. "Will you come join me for a picnic? I made all the food myself. Well, how 'bout it?" she batted her eyes again.  
  
"Lavender" Ron said, his voice filled with mock concern. "Do you have an eye problem? Your eye keeps twitching."  
  
Everybody started laughing at that again. Susan laughing so hard, that she fell down on the grass. Luckily, Harry caught her before she fell.  
  
Finally admitting defeat, Lavender walked away.  
  
"Why was she acting like that anyway?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't you ever use your head? She obviously likes you and is trying to get you to dump Hermione and ask her out." Said Ginny exasperatedly.  
  
"Even if she is, she's not trying very hard now is she?"  
  
"Well, she was flirting shamelessly with you, even though you were so thick, you didn't even catch on." Said Hermione.  
  
"You could have played along." Said Harry. "It would have been funnier that way."  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be back. Girls like her just can't take no for an answer."  
  
"Come on, it's getting dark. We should be heading back to the common room."  
  
They went back to the common room and chatted a bit. Harry posted the results of the tryouts and the next practice time. Before they knew it, it was once again time to go to sleep.

* * *

When Ginny went to breakfast in the morning, Malfoy slipped her a note. She got up and motioned Hermione and Susan to meet her in the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy gave me a note."  
  
"Well, what does it say?"  
  
"I haven't opened it yet."  
  
"Well, open it." Urged Susan  
  
Ginny opened it and read, "Meet me by the front hall at 8:00pm. Make sure nobody sees you. And don't tell your brother where you're going. Also, we're not gonna go on the broom ride, we're going to a dance club. Kisses and Hugs, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well, that makes it official."  
  
"What makes it official?"  
  
"This is your first official date with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Well, come on, we have to get you ready for your big day. I mean night."  
  
Ginny laughed. "But all the same, what should I wear?"  
  
"Come with us, I have a new dress, you can borrow it."  
  
"And I have some makeup."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The three girls went back into the Great Hall.  
  
The most of the day was used to try and catch up on homework.

* * *

When it was 5 o'clock, the three girls went up to their dormitory. Susan got out the outfit and Hermione got the makeup. Ginny's dress was short and black with straps. Both of them did her hair. They curled it and had it lay down on her shoulders. By the time they were done, it was 5 minutes to eight.  
  
"There."  
  
"You look very pretty. Malfoy is going to love it."  
  
"Uh, guys. We have one more problem. How am I going to slip through the door without my brother noticing me?"  
  
"Uh, to tell you the truth, I have no idea." Said Susan truthfully.  
  
"I do. Lets do what we do best."  
  
"You mean, flirt?"  
  
"Well, sort of. Just start gushing over them and all. And while their looking the other way, Ginny could escape unnoticed. How's that for a plan?"  
  
"That's a good plan." Said Parvati who had just come in. "Harry and Ron are sitting by the fire right now. How abut I help you? I can open the door for Ginny so she can get by quicker. So how about it?"  
  
"Yeah, we can use all the help that we can get."  
  
"Ok. Operation Distracting Harry and Ron is about to begin. Let's do it."  
  
The two girls went out of their dorm and headed towards the fire where Harry and Ron sat.  
  
"Hey honey, what are you doing?" said Hermione, sitting down by Ron.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm trying to finish my homework."  
  
"How about I do it for you?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that we never have time for each other anymore."  
  
"Yeah. So do I."  
  
Hermione sat in Ron's lap. "Wanna do that dreadful homework together?" she whispered.  
  
"Sure." They cuddled.  
  
Mean while Susan was flirting with Harry.  
  
"You know, that sweater really matches your eyes. And doesn't your hair look cute when you mess it up?"  
  
"Uh." Harry was confused. Why the sudden change in the behavior? She never acted like this before. But Harry wasn't complaining. In fact, he was happy.  
  
"You are one handsome hunk of a guy. Do you have some time for me?" Susan said.  
  
"Of course. How about the next Hogsmade visit, we can spend the whole day together."  
  
"Of course." Susan saw Parvati leaving the dorm with Ginny. Susan made Harry look the other way so he wouldn't see Ginny. Hermione wasn't even aware of what was going on. Those two seemed to be absorbed in each other. Even Susan was enjoying her time with Harry.  
  
"Anything for you." Susan whispered. Her face was inches from Harry's face. They kept coming together closer... and closer... until... they kissed. Afterwards, everything seemed like a blur. When they let go, they seemed to have been in a trance. Everybody was watching and then the crowd broke into applause. Then both of them looked at each other and Susan blushed a deep crimson color. [A/N: Merileth, if you are reading this, please don't hurt me or be mad.]  
  
"Um, I have to go." Susan said. Before Harry could call her back, she sprinted up to her dorm and closed the door behind her, breathing heavily.  
  
A couple minutes later, Hermione and Parvati came into the dorm.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione said.  
  
Susan didn't answer her . "Did Ginny slip by unnoticed?"  
  
"Yeah, but you were great. You had Harry wrapped around your finger. He didn't act like that when he asked to the dance in our fourth year." Said Parvati. "And Hermione didn't even seem to be acting. She and Ron were in their own magical world."  
  
Hermione blushed, "at first I was acting, but then it just came naturally. What about you?"  
  
"I don't know what came over me. One minute I was just doing a little bit of flirting and the next I ..." Susan's voice drifted away.  
  
"Are you going to see him again?" asked Parvati even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, I'll have to. I hate to admit it, but I do like him and I said I'll go on a date with him on the Hogsmade visit."  
  
"Are you going to talk to him before that?"  
  
"Um, well, I—  
  
There was a knock on the door and Harry came in.  
  
"Can I talk to Susan, alone?" he asked.  
  
Hermione and Parvati nodded and left the dorm.  
  
Susan felt her face grow hot again so she tried to hide it by rummaging through her trunk.  
  
"Well, um, we have to talk about this." Harry said finally. His hands were in his pockets and he looked really uncomfortable.  
  
When Susan didn't answer, Harry said, "I-I guess I'll go now."  
  
"No. please stay. I know that after that, you might not want to have anything to do with me and I will un—  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I want you to be my friend, (and even more, Harry thought). One scene isn't going to spoil anything." Harry burst out.  
  
Susan smiled. "Ok, thanks."  
  
Harry smiled back. "So this is how the girls' dorm looks. You know, I've never been here before. It looks like my dorm, except for the pink curtains."  
  
"Well, you're not supposed to be here. This is a girl's dorm, not boys."  
  
"Whatever. Wanna go play a game of Wizards Chess?"  
  
"You know that I'm gonna beat you."  
  
"You're on."  
  
When they exited the room, Harry's hand brushed hers. She smiled at him and held his hand. When they entered the Common Room, all the girls started giggling.  
  
"Move it, move it, come on, nothing to see here." Said Hermione when Susan and Harry entered the room.  
  
Susan sat down on one of the chairs while Harry went to get his game set. When he returned, he was carrying the game and he also seemed to put on some cologne.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the library, it's open till 10:00pm." Hermione said to Ron, pulling him out of his chair.  
  
"But—  
  
Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, all right." Grumbled Ron.  
  
As Hermione was heading out with Ron, she gave Susan an encouraging smile.  
  
"Bye." Called Harry.  
  
"See ya." Said Ron.  
  
"Now, back to business. Et the game of chess begin."  
  
They played and Susan won.  
  
"I told you that I would win." She told him.  
  
"No fair, I want a rematch."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry won the second match. They played another one and Harry also won this one.  
  
They never even noticed when Hermione and Ron slipped by. By that time it was midnight and time to go to sleep. They said goodnight and went to their dorms. Susan went to her dorm, woke up Hermione, and together they went back to the common room to wait for Ginny

* * *

In the Great Hall at 8:00pm. 

* * *

When Ginny arrived, Malfoy was already waiting for her.  
  
"You're late." He said, looking at his watch.  
  
"I had to try not to attract attention."  
  
"That's no excuse."  
  
"Did you want Ron to kill you?"  
  
Draco hesitated and changed the subject. "You look very pretty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They exited Hogwarts. After a while of walking, Ginny asked, "You told me that we were going to fly on your broomstick. Well, we're walking right now."  
  
"Hold on a minute, will you?"  
  
They kept on walking. Ginny was having second thoughts about it. Why was I stupid enough to go with him? Bad guys don't change, what makes him any different?  
  
"We're here."  
  
Ginny looked around. They were in the Forbidden forest. So much for a romantic date, she scoffed. She was about to go back out when something caught her eye. It had headlights and was black. It drove out of the woods and turned out to be a limo. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Well, get in." said Malfoy, holding the door open for her. Ginny got in and Malfoy followed suit. Inside, the limousine was gorgeous. The seats weren't a regular black, but they were embroidered with gold lace. There was a TV inside, although Ginny didn't know what it was.  
  
"So, do you like it?"  
  
"It's great." Ginny whispered. "So where are we going?"  
  
"I hope that you're a good dancer since we're going to a dance club even though you've probably never even been in one, they're much too expensive for your family."  
  
"Malfoy, can you stop with the insults for one night?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They didn't talk the rest of the way to the dance club. When they arrived, Malfoy opened the door for Ginny and she got out. They went to this club called the Coco Bongo Club. [A/N: I know the name sounds corny, but it was all I could come up with] and danced until late into the night.  
  
"So, do you like it?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, it's great."  
  
"Do you want to go get some thing to drink?"  
  
"Fruit Punch would be nice."  
  
"I'll go get it." Malfoy left for the refreshments.  
  
When Malfoy left her side, she was asked to dance by some other guy. She said no because she was waiting for Malfoy. She was just looking around when somebody stood up behind her and said, "Miss me?"  
  
"Nope. Where are the drinks?"  
  
"Here." Malfoy handed Ginny a glass.  
  
Both of them sipped for a while.  
  
A slow song came on.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Malfoy, holding out his hand.  
  
"Sure." Ginny took his hand and they started dancing.  
  
Malfoy put his arms around Ginny and Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. They danced for quite some time.  
  
"It's time to go." Malfoy whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, it is?" Ginny checked her watch and gasped. "It's almost three in the morning. I really have to go."  
  
"So do I."  
  
They let go of each other and went to the limo. Inside, they chatted for a while until the car drove up to the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
They went inside the castle and walked until they came to a fork. Ginny had to go one way and Draco the other.  
  
"I had a great time. Thanks, Draco."  
  
"You called me by my first name."  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
"Well, no problem, I had a great time too."  
  
Once again, Ginny put her arms around him and they kissed. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
By the time Ginny got back, it was already 3 o'clock in the morning and Hermione and Susan, waiting for her, no doubt, had already fallen asleep. Ginny tried to not disturb them but they woke up anyway.  
  
"So, how was it?" said Susan.  
  
"It was great, but weird also." And Ginny told them all about it.  
  
"Malfoy doesn't seem to be the type who cares for anybody except himself." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but he's different now."  
  
"Slitherins don't change." Said Hermione.  
  
"Some of them might be nice." Put in Susan.  
  
"Look, Malfoy's father was a Death Eater that we caught last year."  
  
"He was? Then, I don't know what to think anymore." Said Susan.  
  
"But he sure seemed nice to Ginny."  
  
All of them started giggling.  
  
By the time they decided to go to sleep, they were all giggly and went to sleep at four in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Did you read the authors note before the story? If not, read it and give me your vote for both topics. I also have another important thing to tell you. REVIEW! 


	7. Sneaking Into Hogsmade

A/N: It's been a couple of days since I posted any chapters, I'm sorry; I was just busy with stuff. But here it is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! This goes to the people who actually like the story. By the way, check out some of the stories that other people wrote. I'll give you a couple.  
  
**As Time Goes On by Sweetmimi1  
  
Fushigi Yuugii by Lady S.L.  
  
The Wizards Bachelor by Wahooligan08  
**  
You can check out these stories AFTER you finish reading this one.  
  
**ATTENTION:** I have started a new one about Lily and James called Made for Each Other. Come check it out too.  
  
Let the story continue.

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Sneaking Into HogsmadeGinny woke up and found out that it was near lunchtime. She dressed and woke up Hermione and Susan.  
  
"Wake up you sleepy heads. It's near lunchtime."  
  
"Let me sleep." Grumbled Susan. "It's still so early in the morning."  
  
"Morning? Early? It's near lunchtime."  
  
Parvati came in. "Still sleeping. What time did you go to sleep yesterday?"  
  
"4 o'clock in the morning." Answered Hermione who was already dressing.  
  
"Ginny, is that how late you came back?"  
  
"Yep. And they decided to stay up and wait for me."  
  
"So spill girl, how was it?"  
  
"It was weird. I never thought that Draco would ever be nice. But I did have a great time." And Ginny told her all about it.  
  
"Well, sounds like loads of fun."  
  
"It was. But can you promise not to tell anybody about this?"  
  
"You have my word. Now come on, we need to go downstairs."  
  
They went downstairs and found Harry, Seamus and Ron downstairs talking.  
  
"How's my sleeping beauty?" asked Ron, putting his arm on Hermione's waist.  
  
"Fine, thank you." Replied Hermione, kissing Ron. He kissed her back. They fell back on the couch, still kissing.  
  
"Please, not in public, you're gonna make me puke." Said Ginny, closing her eyes.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Hermione blushed and let go of Ron. He did the same.  
  
"Now that they decided to finally let go of each other, who's up for lunch?" said Ginny.  
  
"Me." Yelled the gang.  
  
Together they went to the Great Hall. Immediately Ginny began piling food on her plate.  
  
"Ginny, didn't you eat yesterday with—  
  
"Shh." Susan shushed Hermione.  
  
"Eat with whom? Where? When?" said Ron.  
  
"Nobody." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Come on, tell us." Urged Harry.  
  
"Did I say eat? I meant—  
  
"She didn't eat yesterday because she's going on a diet." Said Parvati, rushing to the rescue of Ginny  
  
Ginny shot her a "Thank you for saving my skin" look.  
  
"You're not fat." Said Harry to Ginny  
  
"I know. That's why I'm not going to come through with it."  
  
"Okay." Ron said doubtfully.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have to—Susan's voice drifted off because Malfoy and his thugs had just approached the table.  
  
"Potter, Mudblood (Hermione), Weasel, New girl, Weasel— Malfoy looked at Ginny with an "I'm sorry for calling you that." look. She nodded. 

[A/N: Should Ginny and Malfoy be together? Please vote since I still haven't made up my mind on whether they will break up or not. Need more votes! And your votes will determine whether they will stay together since I will total up all the votes and the side with the most points will win (Duh)]  
  
"If you have nothing to say, then go you son-of-a-b— Hermione said when Ron nudged her and pointed at Malfoy. He seemed to be looking at Ginny and not noticing what Hermione was saying.  
  
Harry, Seamus, Susan, and Parvati noticed this too. Susan and Parvati looked at each other, silently praying that Malfoy wouldn't say anything that would give away Ginny.  
  
"Get out of here and get gone." Ron said, causing Malfoy to stop staring at Ginny.  
  
"Whatever Weasel. "He looked at Ginny. "There's your Daily Prophet. There's something in it that might interest you.  
  
"Just leave." Said Ginny, opening her newspaper. She found that there was a note inside. She now understood what Malfoy meant. Ginny pretended to scan the newspaper while she put the note in her pocket. She would read it later.  
  
Malfoy left without another word.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" swore Ron. "I think that Malfoy dropped something on his head because he actually only said one insult to Hermione."  
  
"True. He seemed to be preoccupied about something." Said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"He was? Well, maybe he's finally cracked." Said Parvati.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ginny, why was Malfoy staring at you?" asked Ron.  
  
"No he wasn't. Why would he?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny was reading the newspaper. "Anything good in there?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why did Malfoy say that there was something in the paper?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe he was just being paranoid."  
  
"Ah, there's Lavender, I gotta go." Said Parvati and left.  
  
"I gotta go too; Dean wanted to tell me something." Said Seamus and left.  
  
"Do we have any plans for today?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We can sneak out to Hogsmade."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So are we going to go?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The group finished their lunch and was heading out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione Susan, I need to talk to you two." Muttered Ginny and pulled them away from the boys.  
  
They went to an empty classroom.

* * *

"Malfoy gave me a note." Said Ginny, opening the note. She read it out loud.  
  
_Meet me by the Quidditch pitch today at 9 o'clock in the evening. You know the rules, don't let anybody see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco.  
_  
"Ooh." Squealed Susan, "I wonder what he's got planned."  
  
"You're forgetting something. Ginny, will we have to distract the guys again?" Asked Hermione.  
  
Susan stopped jumping up and down. "Again? I think I'll die of embarrassment if I have to go through that again. I mean, it is okay for Hermione since she and Ron are a couple, but me and Harry? I don't think so."  
  
"Well, you could be. I mean, Harry did mention that he liked you."  
  
"He does?" Susan's spirits lifted. "But then, he probably doesn't anymore after that stupid kiss."  
  
"It wasn't stupid." Protested Ginny. "You just overdid your flirting a bit. Even though he didn't seem to mind and nobody in the Common Room noticed me. They were all to busy watching you."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Yeah, I stayed back a bit cause it was so funny when you were flirting."  
  
"It wasn't funny on my side."  
  
"True."  
  
"So how are we going to distract them?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
"But it can't have anything to do with flirting." Warned Susan.  
  
"Oh all right. But it would be easier if we—  
  
"No."  
  
"Just—  
  
"No."  
  
"Flirt?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll think of something else."  
  
"Good."  
  
They left the classroom and joined Harry and Ron who were looking for them.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron demanded.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Yes it is—  
  
"It's about girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Yeah. Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Do you get the feeling that they're not telling us something?" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"They do seem to be more secretive than usual."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, are we still going to sneak into Hogsmade?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't." said Hermione.  
  
"Just to get a butterbeer?" Ron made a puppy dog face and looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked away. "Oh fine, just for a butterbeer."  
  
"YES!" Ron jumped into the air.  
  
A couple of Ravenclaw first years looked at Ron and giggled.  
  
"What are you looking at? GO!"  
  
The girls cast a frightened look at Ron and started walking very fast the opposite way.  
  
"ugh." Scoffed Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, if you can't see it yourself, then I can't help you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS AT ALL?"  
  
"Duh, of course I do."  
  
"Well, use them."  
  
"Wha— Ron cast Harry a confused look. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"If you want to say something, then say it cause I can't read your mind."  
  
Susan and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"Is this how it always is between them?"  
  
"Yep. It used to be worse but now since their secret is out, they have to act like a couple, a task that they're failing at."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
Nobody said anything for a minute, everybody just listened to Hermione and Ron fighting.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Susan said. "Are we going to Hogsmade or not?"  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped fighting. "Yeah, come on. Lets go to the one-eyed witch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's where the passage is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They went to the stone witch. Harry looked around; making sure that nobody was in the hallway except him and the gang. He got out his wand, tapped the witch and said "Dissendium." The statue's hump opened and all of them got in.  
  
"Ugh, what is this place, it's so dark." Complained Susan.  
  
"Lumos." Ginny's wand lit up. The rest did the same.  
  
"Now where do we go?" said Hermione.  
  
"Just start walking. When we arrive, we'll be in the cellar of Honeydukes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They began walking. They walked in silence for quite a while.  
  
"My feet hurt." Complained Susan. "How much longer is it to Hogsmade?"  
  
"Just a little bit longer."  
  
They walked in silence again until they found the trapdoor. Harry opened it and went through first. Next did Susan with Harry's help. Then Ron, Hermione and last of all, Ginny. After all of them were through, Harry closed the trapdoor behind them. They sneaked out of the cellar and soon got out into the little cheerful streets of Hogsmade.  
  
"See, there's nothin' to it." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, it was easy."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's go."  
  
They trooped to the Three Broomsticks. Inside, they found a table and ordered 5 butterbeers.  
  
As they drank, they chatted a bit about everything.  
  
When they were finished with their drinks, they went up to the Shrieking Shack. After a while, they went back through the passageway and into the castle.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Parvati when they entered the common room. "I looked for you in the library but I couldn't find you."  
  
"Oh, we were just out for a walk."  
  
"A Walk?" said Parvati with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Why were you looking for us?" put in Harry.  
  
"Travis and Ricky wanted to know when the next Quidditch practices will be."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Harry. "Tell them that it will be tomorrow, Wednesday, and Friday at 6 o'clock. It will be like that from now on.'  
  
"Okay."

* * *

Since Harry didn't have anything else to do, he went upstairs and rummaged through his trunk. In 5 minutes, he found what he was looking for. An ancient mirror. He said sirius's name into the mirror and waited. He had never done this before so he was slightly nervous. He waited for a minute and then gasped. Sirius's head was in the mirror.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you doing? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, how are things there?"  
  
"Pretty good. My mission is almost done."  
  
"Mission, what mission?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that I'm trying to find Snivellus and bring him back to quarters."  
  
"Have you found him yet?"  
  
"I'm very close."  
  
Something was bothering Harry but he couldn't remember what. Then he had a stroke of brilliance.  
  
"Sirius, you need to be careful because Voldemort had Snape find you and kill you. That's what I heard on the night when I had the vision."  
  
"Really? Well, could you tell me all about the vision?"  
  
"Sure." Harry explained everything.  
  
"Hold on, Bellatrix said that I was in Diagon Alley? Strange."  
  
"Why did she say that?"  
  
Sirius was hitting himself on the head. "Oh I remember now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore captured her and put her under a spell."  
  
"So that's why she was acting so weird."  
  
"Yeah. Now onto more important subjects."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like how many detentions have you gotten this year?"  
  
"None."  
  
Sirius looked hurt. "None? Oh come on, you need to get a least a couple of detentions. Need any ideas for pranks?"  
  
Harry laughed. "no thank you, you know that I don't play jokes on people."  
  
Sirius looked sad. "unfortunately no. but why don't you it's so much— Sirius stopped speaking since something got his attention.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Harry, I have to go now."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Sirius's face disappeared.  
  
Harry went back downstairs and played a game of chess with Ron. Once again, they were so preoccupied that they didn't see Ginny slip past them.

* * *

Ginny went down to the Quidditch pitch where she met Draco. Together, they sat on his broom and flew around. They talked and flew around for a while until it was time to go.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening." Said Ginny.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
And then Ginny did something that completely took Malfoy by surprise. She kissed him. After 5 minutes of making out at the entrance of the school, they went their separate ways.  
  
When she tried slipping back into the Common Room without anybody noticing, she was less lucky.  
  
"Ginny, where have you been?" asked Ron.  
  
"At the library doing my potions essay." Ginny lied.  
  
"Oh, okay then. But the library is closed already."  
  
"It is? Did I say I was at the library, I meant I was in the kitchens, getting some food. I skipped dinner so I got hungry."  
  
Ron still looked uncertain.  
  
"Come on, lets go someplace quiet." Said Hermione mischievously and before Ron could protest, she pulled him out of the Common Room.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Ginny declared.  
  
"Night."

* * *

A/N: Mission accomplished! Chapter completed! Now I can rest in peace. But anyway, I have an important mission for you. VOTE WETHER YOU WANT GINNY AND MALFOY TOGETHER! And for that-REVIEW! 


	8. Taking Sides

A/N: For all my fans out there, I'm sorry about not updating. I've been trying to focus on my other story and my writers block caused me to halt. But now, I'm back!  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
  
Now lets continue.  
  
==============  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Taking sides.  
  
==============  
  
It was the day of the Hogsmade visit and Halloween. Ginny woke up early and decided to go to breakfast. But just as she was about to enter the Great Hall, she heard some laughter. Draco and his gang of Slitherins were laughing about something.  
  
"Now hand over the money." Said Draco.  
  
"All right." Another Slitherin gave him some gold.  
  
"Sucker. I told you that the Weasel would go out with me two times and maybe even longer."  
  
"Who knew that she would?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting that she would when I made the bet."  
  
"I told you that no girl can resist me. Although the Weasel was fine, I gotta admit, she did have a great bod. And she danced really well."  
  
"She's a Gryffindor. All Gryffindors are no good."  
  
"Whatever. It's not like I would be in a relationship with her. Now, who wants to bet that I'll bed her by the next date?"  
  
There was more chatter but Ginny didn't hear any of it. Tears streaming down her face, she ran to the bathroom. How could he? That twisted jerk! He was just using her. She should have known better. She ran up to the Common Room, not feeling hungry anymore. In the Common Room she saw Hermione.  
  
Seeing her tearstained face, Hermione asked in a worried tone, "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer. Ignoring Hermione, she ran up to the girl's dorm and flung herself on her bed. Wondering what was wrong, Hermione followed her.  
  
"Ginny, what happened?"  
  
"I was so stupid, thinking that-that he actually liked me."  
  
"Is this something about Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"I see, well, what did he do?"  
  
"He only went out with me because of a bet."  
  
"That asshole! Ginny, look, it'll be okay, just forget about him and find someone else. He's nothing more than a jerk."  
  
"But-but, I thought that he really liked me."  
  
"He had us all fooled. I guess this just proves it; evil people will always be evil. Now let go down to breakfast."  
  
Just as they were about to enter the great hall, Ron came out, dragging Harry.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron ignored him. "You." He pointed at Ginny. "You should have known better than to go out with him. For heavens sake, he's from Slitherin!"  
  
"I could go out with anybody I want. You're not the boss of me."  
  
"Excuse me? I deserve to know everything about your love life."  
  
"No you don't. It's Ginny's life, not yours." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys, what's up?" said Susan cheerfully. "Are you going to go to breakfast?"  
  
"Not until I figure this thing out." Growled Ron.  
  
"What thing? There's nothing going on." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well there was and you're in trouble for that."  
  
"Could someone fill me in?" said Susan and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Well, Ginny was dating Malfoy, then Ron found out and now he's making a scene out of nothing." Said Hermione, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Oh that." Said Susan."  
  
"Oh you—  
  
"Hold on." Interrupted Harry. "Ginny went out with Malfoy?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That slimy git whose nose is so high up in the air that if it'd rain, he'd drown?"  
  
"Yep." Said Susan.  
  
"Hold, you knew about this too? Why am I the only person that didn't know about it?" said Ron.  
  
"Because nobody told you."  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell me? I unlike Ron, wouldn't have tried to stop Ginny." Said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean, unlike Ron?" said Ron. "Oh I know that you're not saying that it was okay for Ginny to go out with him?"  
  
"It's her choice."  
  
"No it's not. She's not an adult so other people make choices for her."  
  
"You're not an adult either." Said Ginny.  
  
"I'm older."  
  
"Nobody gives a damn about how old you are."  
  
"Oh you better, or I'm gonna write to mum."  
  
"Oh I'm so scared. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because you made a huge mistake and I need to sort it out."  
  
"JUST STOP FUCKING WITH MY LIFE!"  
  
"I CAN IF I WANT TO!"  
  
"GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKING—  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH." Yelled Susan. "Ron, its Ginny's life, not yours. She's old enough to make her own decisions."  
  
"Age doesn't matter."  
  
"OH NOW IT DOESN'T MATTER? IT MATTERED A MINUTE AGO!" said Hermione, screaming.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO DOWN TO BREAKFAST, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" right then Ron saw that he pushed Hermione too far.  
  
"IT DOES CONCERN ME! GINNY IS ONE OF My BEST FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT LET HER GET TOLD OFF BY A FUCKING ASS THAT DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
Hermione was about to yell something back when Susan stopped her.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Muttered Susan quietly.  
  
"Okay." Hermione, Ginny, and Susan were about to enter the great hall.  
  
"HOLD ON! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"  
  
"WELL I AM!"  
  
"YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I'VE GOTTA SAY!"  
  
"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"  
  
"I CAN FUCK AROUND WITH ANYBODY I WANT!"  
  
"DO YOU EVER CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE? YOU NEED TO BE IN SLITHERIN WITH THAT ATTITITUDE!" this time, it was Susan who yelled.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK FROM WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM? NOBODY WILL MISS YOU I CAN TELL YOU THAT MUCH!"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!" Susan turned around and started walking.  
  
"OH DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! I HAVEN'T FINISHED!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU GOTTA SAY!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"OH YEAH? WELL—  
  
"I almost forgot. THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!"  
  
"FINE! YOU FINALLY BROKE UP WITH ME! NOW I WON'T HAVE A BITCH NAGGING ON ME ALL THE TIME!"  
  
Hermione was shocked. "Well, FINE! AT LEAST I WON'T HAVE TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE AS BIG OF A MOTHER FUCKER AS YOU! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE BEST THING THAT I HAVE EVER DONE!"  
  
The two girls walked away.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We don't want to hang around with a loser." Said Hermione, glaring at Ron. Her face was so red you could have cooked something on it.  
  
"Bye Harry. See you around." Said Susan.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Susan started walking."  
  
"Hey, hold on a sec."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you still go with me to Hogsmade?"  
  
"I guess. See you at the entrance hall in about three hours."  
  
"Great."  
  
The girls left.  
  
"Can you believe them?" said Ron, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah, I can."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're right. Ron, you'd got to let Ginny breathe a little."  
  
"I do."  
  
"No you don't. You won't let her go out with anyone. You're basically ruining her life."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just watching out for her."  
  
"She doesn't need watching out. She can take care of herself."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "You think that it was right for her to go out with Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, no. But it was her choice and you can't make her choices for her."  
  
"But I'm just trying to help her."  
  
"The only way that you could help her right now is to stop being overprotective and to stop bugging her."  
  
"Not you too." Ron groaned.  
  
"Look—  
  
"Whatever. I gotta go do my homework."  
  
With that Ron left.  
  
==================  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
=================  
  
"Can you believe him?" said Hermione. "He thinks that the whole world evolves around him. How thick is he?"  
  
"Can you please stop with the Ron anger?" said Susan.  
  
"Wha-, I—  
  
"Ginny why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ginny overheard Malfoy saying that he went out with her because of a bet." Said Hermione.  
  
"That jerk!"  
  
"All men are jerks."  
  
"Not all of them." Said Susan dreamily.  
  
"You're thinking about Harry aren't you?"  
  
Susan blushed.  
  
"You better start getting ready if you're gonna go to Hogsmade with him." Said Hermione.  
  
"I changed my mind; I'll stay here with Ginny."  
  
"Ginny's not staying here. We're all going to go to Hogsmade."  
  
"We are?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, you need some fun and fresh air."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Malfoy might see me there and the last thing that I want to see is him."  
  
"You're not gonna go alone, I'll be with you."  
  
"Well...  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Well...  
  
"Please?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Ginny, go wash off your face, it's all red."  
  
Ginny went to wash her face.  
  
"Now, what are you gonna wear for your date?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not gonna go with him, I'll stay with you and Ginny."  
  
"Come on, do you have any idea how long he waited for this?"  
  
"No and he might not even like me that much anymore."  
  
"Hold that thought." Hermione went to the boy's dorm. Inside, she found Harry's bag and searched for something inside. She found it a minute later. She put the paper in her pocket and went back to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Here's your proof." Said Hermione, giving the paper to Susan.  
  
Susan read it. It said:  
  
_SusanHarry=Love, I love Susan. Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan. I love Susan. Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, SusanHarry=Love, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan, Susan...  
_  
And so it continued.  
  
"He sure likes you." Said Ginny who had just come in and read the paper.  
  
"Okay, what should I wear?"  
  
"A wedding dress?" suggested Ginny teasingly.  
  
"Oh please, it's not like we're gonna get married or something."  
  
"You might." Said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, what else can I wear?"  
  
"This?" Hermione waved her wand and an outfit appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"That's for strippers."  
  
"It is." Susan agreed.  
  
"Harry might like it. Actually, he will like it."  
  
"But I won't like wearing it."  
  
"Oops, wrong outfit." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you don't actually wear that, do you?"  
  
"Hell no. I just suggested it to see how you would react."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione waved her wand again and another outfit appeared.  
  
"Classy." Said Ginny.  
  
"Too fancy." Said Susan.  
  
"True." Admitted Hermione.  
  
She waved her wand again. The outfit disappeared and another one appeared.  
  
"I like this one." Said Susan.  
  
"Isn't it too plain?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's just a pair of jeans and a shirt."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Okay, your choice."  
  
"Well, we can make it a bit more fancy." Said Hermione. With another wave of her wand, the plain jeans had a design on them and the shirt became strapless.  
  
"Nah, change it back." Said Ginny.  
  
Hermione changed it back. Susan put it on and all of them went down to the main corridor where Filch was checking names off a long list. Susan spotted Harry standing by the wall.  
  
"Well, go get him."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"I don't need luck, I need help." Susan was turning back.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Ginny and Hermione caught her.  
  
"let me go, he hasn't seen me yet so I can turn back."  
  
"What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid, I just—  
  
"You like him and he likes you. Why won't you go with him?"  
  
"What if I say the wrong thing or do something wrong?"  
  
"Quit being so nervous, geez."  
  
"I am not nervous, I'm terrified."  
  
"He spotted us."  
  
"Oh shit." Muttered Susan.  
  
"Hey Susan, Ginny, Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"Hey." They said back.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione and Ginny started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Lets go." Susan steered him out.  
  
Once they were in Hogsmade, Harry asked, "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, how about Honeydukes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went there. Afterwards they went to some other shops.  
  
"So do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" asked Harry.  
  
"How about we go to Madame Puddifoot instead?" said Susan.  
  
Harry paused for a moment. Did she say what he thought she said? "Yeah, sure."  
  
They entered the little shop. Like usual, there were lots of couples in there that were snogging. However, Susan seemed unsurprised. They went to a table in the very back and ordered two coffees.  
  
"So." Said Harry. "That was quite an argument that Hermione and Ron had in the morning."  
  
"Yeah. Who would have believed that they would start saying such horrible things to each other?"  
  
"Certainly not me. And now they broke up and are not speaking to each other."  
  
"Yeah, well, Ron's not speaking to anybody."  
  
"He isn't."  
  
"Nope. He just doesn't want to admit that he was wrong."  
  
"Well, that's foolish."  
  
"Yeah. By the way, is Ginny really going out with Malfoy?"  
  
"Not anymore she isn't."  
  
"Huh? Wha—  
  
"She found out the truth."  
  
"Which is...?  
  
"Malfoy betted that she would go out with him."  
  
"That slimeball."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"That slimeball."  
  
"You already told me he was a slimeball."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did."  
  
"It's horrible. Hermione and Ron not talking to each other. They make such a cute couple."  
  
"Yeah. At least we are still together."  
  
"I guess—  
  
Susan's face was very close to Harry's. She kissed him. He kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
===============  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
===============  
  
"Wanna go get a drink in the three broomsticks?" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She and Ginny entered the shop.  
  
Hermione went to get the drinks while Ginny found a table.  
  
"How are you doing?" Malfoy asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny ignored him.  
  
"Are we gonna go out again this evening?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Malfoy said sharply.  
  
"You heard me. Games up. I'm not going with you. Looks like you lost your bet."  
  
"What bet?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me; you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Actually I don't."  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Meet me tonight at 11 in the main hall."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no. I'm not meeting you anywhere."  
  
Malfoy grabbed Ginny's wrist.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let her go." Another male voice said. It was Ron.  
  
"No I'm not letting her go."  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
Before Malfoy had time to react, a fist was rapidly approaching his face.  
  
BAM!  
  
Ron had punched Malfoy. Malfoy staggered then recovered his balance and tackled Ron. Both of them began hitting each other. Finally Ron punched Malfoy so hard that he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"BREAK IT UP!" said Madame Romestra even though it was too late.  
  
"Ron," Said Hermione who had just appeared with the drinks.  
  
"Yes?" Ron thought that she was about to apologize. Ron looked bad. He had a bloody lip that was starting to swell and a bunch of bruises.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT!"  
  
"Oh you—  
  
"Oh you what? If you have something to say, then say it."  
  
"Come on." Said Ginny, dragging Hermione. "Let's go back to the castle."  
  
Throwing Ron one last glare, Hermione and Ginny walked out the door.  
  
==================  
  
Back to our couple...  
  
==================  
  
Harry and Susan were still making out.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Harry and Susan let go of each other. They looked for the source of the sound. It turned out to be the lady that owned the shop.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry.  
  
"I would just like to say that all Hogwarts students need to go back to the castle for the Halloween feast."  
  
"Dang that much time has already passed?" said Susan.  
  
"I guess so." Said Harry. "I'll pay."  
  
Harry handed the woman some gold for the coffee.  
  
The two went back to the castle for the feast.  
  
"Where were you two?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"In Hogsmade."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Uh, drinking coffee." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No seriously, we—  
  
"Just let it go Hermione." Said Ginny. She was trying to act cheerful but Susan could see that she was very depressed.  
  
"So has Ron talked to you yet?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione was turning red. "Well, he pretty much explained everything with his fists."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermione told them the whole story.  
  
"He knocked him out?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, but he does deserve it after he made that bet."  
  
Hermione looked at Susan. "You told him?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What else was I supposed to say?"  
  
"Anything else. You know that you can't trust men! They'll just betray you!"  
  
Ginny, Susan, and Harry stared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione realized what she said. "Oh, sorry Harry. Susan. It's just that I'm not n the best mood right now."  
  
"We know." Said Ginny.  
  
Hermione sneaked a peek at Ron. He was sitting at the other end of the table with Seamus and Dean, laughing as though nothing happened. She bit her lip.  
  
"Hermione, whatcha lookin' at?" asked Susan.  
  
"Oh nothing." Hermione looked at her plate and began eating.  
  
================  
  
A/N: That's so sad. Hermione and Ron broke up. But who knows, maybe they will get back together. I hope. Well, onto happier topics.  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W!


	9. More Fighting?

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while. Well, anyway, I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah blah...  
  
Why do we even need to put a disclaimer on every chapter? I mean, everybody knows that you're not J.K.Rowling, so what's the deal?  
  
Now for all you Hermione/Ron fans out there, this gonna be a sad chappie for you since HG and RW do not make up yet. I wish that they would, but who decides if they'll make up or not? And a lot of shouting is going to be done.  
  
==============  
  
Chapter 9  
  
More fighting?  
  
==============  
  
A few weeks had passed and Ron was still not talking to them. Hermione was easily irritated and Ginny was just sulky and in a bad mood. Harry and Susan gave up on trying to get Ron and Hermione together since both of them were incredibly stubborn.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Susan after Hermione had another row with Ron.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe it will be best to keep them away from each other." Suggested Harry.  
  
=============  
  
Flashback  
  
=============  
  
Ginny, Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the common room, doing their homework when Ron came in. he ignored he "Hey Ron, what's up?" that came from Susan and just quickened his pace. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over Hermione's bag and fell face down on the floor. Hermione immediately started picking up the books that fell out of the bag.  
  
"Damn, why can't you watch where you're going?" said Hermione.  
  
"Gee, sorry your highness. What will me my punishment?" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. Now get lost, go bother other people."  
  
"I don't want to and I don't have to. In fact, I don't even know why I'm standing here."  
  
"Because you want me to be your girlfriend again and you miss me."  
  
"Oh please." Ron snorted. "I have never been so happy in my life since I dumped you."  
  
"For your information, I dumped you."  
  
"Tell somebody who cares."  
  
Hermione was about to answer back when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Enough." Said Harry. "Why can't you just make up so we can be friends again?"  
  
"Why would I want to be friends with you?" said Ron, looking at Harry. "You betrayed me. You were on their side and not on mine."  
  
"Look Ron—  
  
"So you're jealous." Said Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Ron.  
  
"You do want to be our friend. Well, we'll think about it. Thinking...thinking....No. you're as much trouble as Malfoy."  
  
"Well the why did my little sister go out with him if he was so much trouble?"  
  
Ginny slammed the book that she was reading. "LITTLE! EXCUSE ME, JUST BECAUSE I'M A YEAR YOUNGER DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M LITTLE."  
  
"YOU'RE STILL YOUNGER THAN ME SO DEAL WITH IT!"  
  
Everybody in the common room was now listening to the fight.  
  
"I KNOW WHY YOU'RE LIKE THIS! IT'S BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE, YOU REALISED THAT I DIDN'T COME RUNNING TO YOU FOR ANWSERS. WELL, I NEVER DID AND YOU'RE PISSED ABOUT THAT!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"You did go to Fred and George." Said Ron quietly.  
  
"THEY WERE ACTUALLY REASONABLE AND KNEW THE ANWSERS TO MY QUESTIONS!"  
  
"I HAVE BETTER GRADES THAN THEM SO HOW COULD THEY KNOW MORE?"  
  
"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT GRADES YOU STUPID JERK. I'M TALIKNG ABOUT LIFE. AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COME RUNNING TO YOU WHEN WE ALL KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU NEVER HAD A LIFE TO BEGIN WITH! THE BEST MOMENT IF YOUR LIFE WAS WHEN YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH HERMIONE."  
  
"THAT WAS THE WORST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!"  
  
"OH, SO NOW IT'S THE WORST? I REMEMBER IT SAID IN YOUR DIARY THAT IT WAS THE BEST." Yelled Hermione.  
  
Ron turned a brilliant pink. He recovered quickly and yelled back "SO YOU READ MY DIARY, HUH?"  
  
"YES AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"  
  
"WELL OF COURSE, I WOULD EXPECT YOU TO GO EVEN LOWER. ACTUALLY YOU DID! YOU MADE A LOVE POTION SO THAT I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! WELL I DIDN'T!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" shrieked Hermione. "ME? MAKE A LOVE POTION SO YOU WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH ME? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO."  
  
"LIKE DROOL OVER ME!"  
  
"SHE DOESN'T DROOL OVER YOU! NOBODY DOES. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART BECAUSE YOU HANG OUT WITH HARRY, BUT GUESS WHAT? NOBODY EVEN LIKES YOU! THEY ALL JUST PITY YOU. AND I DO TOO. WHY DO YOU THINK YOU NEVER HAD A DATE FOR A HOGSMADE VISIT? EVERYGIRL HATES YOU. YOU'RE JUST SOME SNOBBISH KID WHO THINKS THAT HE OWNS THE WORLD!"  
  
"I DO NOT! AND HERMIONE WENT STEADY WITH ME FOR 2 YEARS."  
  
"Steady? Please. Where do you think I was when I said I was going to 'the library'" said Hermione.  
  
"You were at the library. And that's explainable since people said that they saw you there."  
  
"With another guy." Added Harry  
  
"Yeah, you're such a lousy boyfriend, and besides, I was only with other guys when we weren't together. So technically, I didn't cheat on you." Said Hermione.  
  
"That's still cheating. I can't believe you cheated." said Ron disbelievingly. "And you knew?" he pointed at Harry.  
  
"At that time, I wouldn't have called it cheating since I didn't know about you two. And I still don't call it cheating because if Hermione says that she was with other guys when you were taking a break from each other, then I believe her."  
  
"But that is no excuse for not telling me." Said Ron.  
  
"I though you knew. I didn't want to push the topic since it is her love life, not yours."  
  
"How could you?" Ron turned to Hermione. "I thought that we had a nice relationship, I thought it meant something to you."  
  
"Oh please, don't act like you never cheated on Hermione. I saw you snogging some girl a couple of times this year while you guys were together." Said Susan.  
  
"What did the girl look like?" asked Harry interestingly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked Susan.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"What did the girl look like?" said Harry again.  
  
"So you did cheat?" said Hermione to Ron.  
  
"Only after you."  
  
"What do you mean after me?"  
  
"I saw you with a guy in the library and thought you were playing me so I decided to do the same to you."  
  
"Susan, what did the girl look like?" said Harry.  
  
Susan wasn't listening to Harry because she was to busy trying to break up Hermione and Ron who started shouting again.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"YOU CHEATED FIRST SO IF IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO CHEAT THEN IT IS FOR ME."  
  
"WELL, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? MOST GUYS DIDN'T KNOW THAT I HAD A BOYFRIEND."  
  
"THAT WAS THE SAME HERE EXCEPT IT WAS WITH GIRLS."  
  
"SO IT WAS OKAY FOR YOU TO SNOG CHO?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"WHAT!" Susan and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"That girl was Cho?" said Susan.  
  
"He snogged Cho?" said Harry.  
  
"CHO! You kissed Cho Chang? That bitch that— Hermione was interrupted.  
  
"SHE IS NOT A BITCH! YOU'RE THE BITCH!"  
  
"WELL, HOW MUCH DID SHE PAY YOU FOR YOU TO SNOG HER?"  
  
"SHE DIDN'T PAY ME ANYTHING! IT WAS MY OWN CHOICE!"  
  
"You had, you had..." Harry couldn't even say it.  
  
"No, of course not. It was my own choice to kiss her."  
  
"Snog her you mean?" said Hermione scournfully.  
  
"well, at least she's a better kisser than you will ever be." Spat Ron.  
  
"We're not talking about who's a better kisser, we're talking about—  
  
"Hello Ron." Lavender had just come by Ron's side. She was batting her eyelashes at him again.  
  
"Hello Lavender." Ron put his arm around her.  
  
"I thought you were with Cho?"  
  
"I was before. But now I'm with lavender." Ron pressed lavender closer to him.  
  
"You-you..." Susan didn't even bother to finish because at that moment, Hermione slapped Ron with such force that he staggered back and once again, tripped and fell.  
  
"You deserve that." Said Hermione.  
  
"GO TO HELL!" screamed Ron.  
  
"FINE!" Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
Ron got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Oh Ronnie, are you okay?" whimpered lavender, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Get away from me." He spat, throwing off Lavender's arm off of him.  
  
"But Ronnie—  
  
"Consider yourself dumped by me." He said and without another word, headed put of the common room.  
  
Lavender also ran up to the girl's dorm.  
  
Everybody in the Common Room stayed quiet for a minute. Then all the chatter started again.  
  
"I'll go see if Hermione's okay." Said Ginny, getting up and leaving Susan and Harry thinking.  
  
===============  
  
End Flashback  
  
===============  
  
"So, do you have a plan on how to get them back together?" said Susan.  
  
"Nope, I think that we should let it go and if they're meant to be together, then it will happen. We just have to wait."  
  
"I guess, although it's a pain to just sit and wait."  
  
"They'll get through their little breakup. I hope." Said Harry.  
  
"But I still can't believe that Ron was with Cho. Didn't you use to date her?" asked Susan.  
  
"Once. And on the date she started crying about Cedric Diggory and something about me not wanting to talk about him."  
  
"She's lost it." Said Susan.  
  
"Yep."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Susan said that she was going to bed. Harry stayed in the Common Room. Soon he was the only one there. he fell asleep in the armchair, having another one of his visions of Voldemort.  
  
============  
  
A/N: Done!!! I'll tell about the dream in the next chapter. But meanwhile, take this poll and REVIEW!  
  
DIRECTIONS: _Rate this fic on a scale of 1 to 10_  
  
**1----------2----------3----------4----------5----------6----------7----------8----------9----------10**

**Very Bad 1-2 Bad 3-4 Okay 5-6 Good 7-8 Excellent 9-10**


	10. The Dream

A/N: I decided to put the dream that Harry had that night in this chapter instead of the other one. So this is sort off continued from the previous chapter. And the results for the pole stand-  
  
_**8.7** from Makotochi _

_**9.5** from Xbrinax _

_**10 **from Wahooligan08  
_  
Total-**28.2**

Average-**9.4**  
  
Thank you for these people who voted.

  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
Flashback

After a few minutes of silence, Susan said that she was going to bed. Harry stayed in the Common Room. Soon he was the only one there. He fell asleep in the armchair, having another one of his visions of Voldemort.

Flashback Ends

  
  
...Now lets continue from he was having a dream about Voldemort...  
  
He saw Voldemort and a man that was tied to a chair. The scene looked quite gruesome. There were blood and body parts everywhere.  
  
[Yes, I mean body parts, like arms, legs, and heads]  
  
"Now, are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"Never." The man gasped.  
  
Voldemort cackled. "Bravery. Unfortunately for you, in your situation, you can't afford bravery if you don't want pain."  
  
"You won't make me tell." Said the man. He had lifted his head. He looked really bad. He had scratches and bruises all over his body and face. He looked even worse than Sirius did when he broke out of Azkaban.  
  
"Well, seeing that I won't be able to squeeze anything out of you, what curse should I use?" said Voldemort.  
  
The man said nothing.  
  
"Well, let's see. Maybe Crucio? Or Avada? Or—  
  
"Master, the curse is ready." Said one of the Death Eaters. It sounded like a woman. She was very short and had a high girly voice.  
  
{{{Can you guess who?}}}  
  
"Excellent Dolores. Now have you checked to see if it worked?"  
  
"Not yet master. We need a volunteer."  
  
"I have already found one." Voldemort pointed the man.  
  
Umbrige left and soon came back with a goblet that had some grayish substance inside. She and L.V. whispered quietly. Then L.V. took the goblet and put it on the wooden table. He muttered some words and the substance in the goblet disappeared.  
  
"The curse is completed. Now lets see how it works." Said L.V, turning to the man.  
  
_"Jellambrae!"_  
  
Nothing happened. Then suddenly the man screamed. He was turning into some hairy animal. His hands began growing long black claws. He ripped his shirt because of long spiky metal needles that were growing out of his chest, stomach and back. He had a tale that looked very much from a dragon, only much smaller. His legs were getting larger and his feet looked like they were from a dinosaur. The man screamed again. His teeth were growing into fangs. After a little more transformation, he was completed.  
  
"Excellent, now lets test him. Bring in a hostage." Said L.V.  
  
Umbrige left and then came back, dragging a little child of about 6 years of age along.  
  
L.V. turned to the man-creature. "Can you hear me?"  
  
The creature nodded and growled.  
  
"Good. Now break out of the ropes that are tied to you."  
  
The creature broke the metal chains that were tying him down effortlessly.  
  
"Good. Now kill this kid."  
  
With another growl, the creature pounced on the little child.  
  
The last thing that Harry saw was the look of terror on the child's face, and the scream that pierced the night, before the creature killed the little boy.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up."  
  
Somebody was slapping Harry on the face. He turned onto his side and moaned. He was on the Common Room floor and somebody was slapping him on his face. he realized it was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, stop slapping me." Said Harry, finally getting off the floor.  
  
"Oh thank god you're all right." Said Susan, hugging him tightly so Harry had once again fallen onto the floor.  
  
"Get off me." He said.  
  
"Oh, right." Susan stopped hugging him and helped him get up again.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What happened?" asked Susan.  
  
"I saw Voldemort. And he was torturing some man."  
  
"Well, that's nothing new. But why were you twitching and jerking so horribly? You looked like you were having a heart attack." Said Hermione.  
  
"You should have seen the way he was torturing him. He prepared some potion, did something funny with it, then said a curse and the man turned into-into a beast."  
  
"A beast? That's impossible. There's no potion or curse that could do that. I've looked it up." Said Hermione.  
  
"But yet he did." Said Harry.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Dumbledore right now." Suggested Susan.  
  
"At this time of night? He's probably sleeping."  
  
"Maybe you should go." Said Hermione.  
  
"Look, we don't even know who the man was. I mean, if we knew him, then there'd be something to worry about."  
  
"Did he have a medallion that had a carved phoenix on it?" asked Susan.  
  
Harry struggled to remember. "Umm, I'm not sure." Then he remembered the part where the man-beast broke the chains. There was something glinting on his chest. Harry struggled to remember what it looked like. It had the shape of a bird. "Wait, he did have a medallion."  
  
"Then he was a member of the Order. Harry, go to Dumbledore, this is important." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, we'll come with you."  
  
"That's all right, I'll go by myself." Said Harry.  
  
"Then we'll wait for you here." Said Susan, sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"All right." Said Harry. He opened the portrait hole and got out. The whole way he walked to Dumbledore's office, he was in daze. Who was that man? He finally reached the gargoyle.  
  
"Um, chocolate frog?"  
  
the gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Pumpkin Pastry?"  
  
"Bertie Bots every flavor beans?"  
  
still no movement.  
  
"Umm, what else? Honeyduke's chocolate? No, okay, ummm, Skiving Snack boxes?"  
  
Harry was about to turn back when someone stopped him.  
  
"Hold it right there, sonny." Said Filch.  
  
Harry stopped.  
  
"What are you doing up at this time of night?"  
  
"Please sir, I need to see Professor Dumbledore, it's an emergency." Said Harry.  
  
"An emergency, eh? Well you still shouldn't be wandering the halls at this time of night. Let's see, maybe detention for a week will teach you a lesson."  
  
Both of them heard a pair of feet walking down the hall. They turned to look.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing up so late?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"I needed to go see Professor Dumbledore, it's an emergency."  
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
"Please professor, I had a vision of Voldemort and—  
  
"All right, I'll let you go this time. But next time, try not to have an emergency in the middle of the night." McGonagall turned to go back to her office.  
  
"Um, professor, could you—  
  
"Oh yes, of course Mr. Potter. Custard Crème."  
  
The gargoyle opened to reveal a staircase.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Said Harry, turning to climb the stairs.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Harry started climbing the stairs. Soon he arrived at a door. He gently knocked on it.  
  
"Come in." said a voice.  
  
Harry came in.  
  
"Hello Harry. Please have a seat."  
  
  
  
A/N: Why hello again. Aren't you glad that I posted this chapter? Well, I am. So who do you think the man was? Is he  
  
A) Dumbledore's brother, Aberworth. He was captured by Death Eaters to be experimented on and tortured by L.V. for information or something else. He was believed to be on a top secret mission.  
  
B) Hermione's long lost Uncle who was a wizard but then disappeared and no one saw him ever again for a long time. But he still lives and had found some very important information that L.V. needed. He was in the Order and only Dumbledore knew about him. He was also on a mission when he was taken by L.V.  
  
C)Ron's brother, Charlie, who was on Order business when L.V. kidnapped him. The Order still thinks that he's on his mission so they haven't been searching for him.  
  
Now all of these are possibilities. I made up B but the rest have true facts. Like Dumbledore does have a brother and Ron does have a brother. However, I don't know if Aberworth was still alive, it didn't say in the book, but lets pretend he is.  
  
Once again, give me your rating for this fic. Remember, **1-2 is Very Bad. 3- 4 is Bad. 5-6 is Okay. 7-8 is Good. And 9-10 is Excellent.  
**  
StarLady92: R-E-V-I-E-W! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL!  
  
Readers: REVIEW!!!  
  
StarLady92: WHOO-HOO! #Jumps up and down#  
  
Readers: MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!  
  
StarLady92: PRESS THAT BUTTON! #Does a back-hand-spring#  
  
Readers chanting: WE WILL REVIEW! WE WILL REVIEW! WE WILL REVIEW!  
  
StarLady92: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! #Wipes a fake tear of her face#

Readers: UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE NOW! #Readers are gaining on StarLady92#


	11. Talking With Dumbledore

A/N: Some of you didn't vote because I made a mistake when I put Lupin was the prisoner, but I already changed it. So here are the votes.  
  
People who voted for Dumbledore's brother: 0  
  
People who voted for Hermione's long-lost uncle: 1  
  
People who voted for Ron's brother, Charlie: 2  
  
Results for the poll: Total: 20 Average: 10  
  
So who was the man? Well, you might find out. Or you might not. Who knows?  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Talking with Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Harry sat down on the chair that was beside the desk where Dumbledore was sitting.  
  
"Now, what did you need to speak to me about that was such an emergency?"  
  
"Professor, I had another dream about Voldemort." Harry told him all about it.  
  
"Now, have you ever seen this man before?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't see his face properly. All I know is, he did have the Order's Medallion so he must have been in the Order."  
  
"He was. Now exactly what happened to him?"  
  
"Well, Voldemort had this potion brought to him, he waved his wand a bit and the potion disappeared, then he said some spell and the man turned into a-a beast or mutant or something."  
  
"What was the exact incantation that Voldemort said?"  
  
"Umm, I think it was jell-something."  
  
"Try to remember what it was."  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying." Harry racked his brain. He remembered that it started with jell. Jello? No, it was jella. Jella, jella... "I remember it was jellambrae" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'll need you to put your head in between these two magnetic boards." With a wave of a wand, Dumbledore opened one of his files and a weird looking instrument floated out. It had two boards that were made out of metal that were connected to a bowl of silvery stuff. The weird instrument settled itself on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"This is an Ectoasphere. I need to see exactly what happened so you will need to put your head in between these two boards and focus on what you saw. The magnetic boards will transfer your thoughts to this Pensieve so I will be able to see what happened."  
  
"But why can' I just put my thoughts in the pensieve like you do?" asked Harry.  
  
"With this I can find out where they were and who the man was which is gonna save me lots of work and research."  
  
"Oh ok." Harry rested his head between the two boards and closed his eyes. He concentrated on what he had seen in the dream. He witnessed the whole scene again in his mind while Dumbledore saw it on the Pensieve.  
  
"Okay, it's complete, you can move your head now." Said Dumbledore, not taking his eyes off the Pensieve. "Of course." He muttered. "That's why he got the Paraxian Gem and the Tydlin Wood."  
  
"The what and what?" said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore took his eyes of the Pensieve and looked at Harry. "The Paraxian Gem and the Tydlin Wood." He turned his attention back to the Pensieve. After 15 minutes of looking in the Pensieve, Dumbledore was finally satisfied.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what did you see?" asked Harry.  
  
"The man that you saw is indeed a member of the Order."  
  
"Then why is no one searching for him?"  
  
"They believe that he is on a mission." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"But, what was that potion?"  
  
"Harry, you had just witnessed the birth of a curse."  
  
"I have? But what will happen to the man?"  
  
"He has become himself again. For now. Every night he will turn back into a monster. He will be himself as long as there's sunlight. The curse worked only halfway so the light side has not died yet."  
  
"Why was the curse not complete?"  
  
"Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill you, he created this bond between you two. So in order for the curse to work completely, he needs some of his blood and your blood. The ingredients for a spell that does well aren't that hard to find. If you want to make a spell that will turn a man into a monster that will follow your every command, the main ingredients are hard to get. You need the Paraxian Gem and Tydlin Wood. They are almost impossible to find. However, Voldemort didn't need to search for them when the Ministry of Magic already had some. He broke into a secret lab and stole the gem and wood."  
  
"Does that mean that our side has none of the wood and gem? And what do these do anyway?"  
  
"No, we have some. Every country does. It's there, but just impossible to find. You see, it's a complex potion to make the wood show itself. You can only gather it when the sun rises. You have to drink the potion so you will see the world from the plants side of view. Only then you can see it. The gem is found in volcanoes that have erupted exactly 5 hours ago."  
  
"Can the wood and the gem be used or good?"  
  
"Yes, that is what the Ministry uses it for."  
  
"So, Voldemort needs some blood from me to make it work? Why? We don't have the same blood."  
  
"You and Voldemort have a bond between each other. That is the reason. You may not share the same blood but the bond connects you together so he needs his other half for the curse to work completely."  
  
"So, in a way, I'm stopping him from completing his plans?"  
  
"Well yes, and no. he will still continue to curse his hostages for his army. There's nothing stopping him on that."  
  
"Will the man ever be a human again? Ca he be cured?"  
  
"As long as Voldemort doesn't complete the curse, there is still hope."  
  
"Well, that's good. But professor, who was that man?"  
  
"He was Rick Plasid."  
  
"That doesn't ring a bell."  
  
"I knew it wouldn't. not unless Hermione told you who he was."  
  
"What does Hermione have to do with this?"  
  
"The man hat was tortured is Hermione's long lost uncle. He was a wizard and he was believed to be dead for 15 years. Even the Order doesn't know he lives."  
  
"Then where did he get the Order's medallion?"  
  
"I gave him one. He is a spy for our side."  
  
"Who made him a spy?"  
  
"I did. He had a lot of information on things that were almost impossible for regular Order members to find out."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Harry, I suggest you go back to your common room. Susan and Hermione are waiting for you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have a feeling."  
  
Harry said good night to the professor and went back to the common room.  
  
"Harry, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Susan.  
  
Harry told him about his meeting.  
  
"My Uncle Rick is alive?" asked Hermione, openmouthed.  
  
"Yep, but don't count on seeing him in his human form. He was captured by Voldemort and is currently some kind of monster."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we should get some sleep." Said Susan.  
  
"'Night." Said Harry, going up to the boys dorm.  
  
"See ya in the mornin'." Said Susan.  
  
"Good night. And be sure to get some sleep. We're gonna do research tomorrow."  
  
Harry and Susan groaned.  
  
"Why?" whined Susan.  
  
"Don't you wanna know more about that gem?"  
  
"Yeah but—  
  
"But nothing. Tomorrow is Saturday and I intend to spend the whole day at the library." Said Hermione.  
  
"Not the whole day. Tomorrow is Quidditch practice." Said Harry.  
  
"It is?" asked Susan.  
  
"It is now."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Fine, no Quidditch practice. But you do know that we only have one week before our match against Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Practice every day, even his Sunday."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to groan.  
  
"Susan, tell Ginny. I'll tell the rest of the team." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three went up to their dorms.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, do you like it? I bet you that you didn't see that coming. And I didn't base my decision on the votes, I had already decided who it was gonna be. CONGRATS TO ME! My chapters are shorter now so I'll probably post faster.

Don't forget to review and take the poll. If you forgot what the pole was, read the A/N on chapter 9. The one after the chapter, not before. Peace.


	12. Research and Quidditch

A/N: Hello to all. First of all, I apologize for not updating for a couple days. I was just too lazy to write and I was reading a very long fic. it had 50 chapters plus the sequel that had another 40 chapters plus another sequel that was just started. Yes, very long.  
  
I recommend that you read one of Amour-Lily's fics, they're really good and interesting. You can find her in my Favorite Authors.  
  
Shall we continue?  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Research and Quidditch

  
  
The next day Hermione woke Susan and Harry up extra early to research.  
  
"Hermione." Said Susan, covering her head with a pillow, "Please let me sleep. I need to save my strength for Quidditch. It's very exhausting, you know."  
  
"Well, I guess it is. I mean, I should know since I'm on the team and everything. How about I let you sleep a little longer?" said Hermione.  
  
"YES!" shrieked Susan. "I mean, that would be very nice."  
  
"Good. Now get up." Said Hermione.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Susan.  
  
"NOW!" Hermione waved her wand and Susan was lifted out of bed and moved to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Nope, I think that a shower will wake you up." Said Hermione calmly. Hermione levitated Susan into the shower, clothes and all, and turned it on. She locked her in there so Susan couldn't get out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S FUCKIN' COLD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Susan yelled.  
  
"Have you woken up yet?"  
  
"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"Good." Hermione waved her wand again and the shower turned off and Susan came out. She was dripping and looked as if she would pounce on Hermione. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Very funny. Now give me a towel." Said Susan.  
  
Hermione gave her one, still laughing.  
  
"Where's my wand?" muttered Susan.  
  
"Why do you need it?"  
  
"So I can dry my hair, duh."  
  
"No, I don't trust you. Here." Hermione performed the drying spell.  
  
Susan went and got dressed. Both of them entered the common room to find that Harry was already waiting for them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Harry. "I've been waiting for ages."  
  
"We're girls. We always take long to get ready." Said Hermione.  
  
"You would not believe what she did to me." Said Susan. "I didn't wanna get up so she levitated me to the bathroom and gave me a freezing cold shower."  
  
"Really? Cool. I should try that with Ron some— Harry stopped.  
  
At the mention of Ron's name, there was a flash of hurt in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Let's go down to get breakfast." Said Susan, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Lets." Said Hermione.  
  
"Can I have my wand back?" asked Susan.  
  
"I suppose it's safe." Said Hermione, looking around. "There are people here so you wouldn't dare to do anything to me." She handed back Susan her wand.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" asked Ginny brightly.  
  
"What's up is that she levitated me out of my bed and put me in a freezing cold shower." Said Susan.  
  
"Oh my god.' Said Ginny, laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Susan, let it go. It was just a refreshing shower." Said Hermione. "Now lets get breakfast." Hermione walked started walking.  
  
"Iquaptil!" said Susan.  
  
A bucket of ice mixed with water appeared and spilled all over Hermione.  
  
"Susan!" Screamed Hermione. "THIS IS FREEZING! AHHHHHH!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
A group of boys passed Hermione. A couple boys let out a whistle. All of them stared at her or said something like:  
  
"Looking good Hermione."  
  
"Care to go with me to Hogsmade one day?"  
  
At that time Malfoy came in with Pansy. Ginny pursed her lips. Malfoy stared at Hermione. He recovered quickly.  
  
"What are you staring at?" snapped Hermione.  
  
"Trying to get someone to snog you, Granger?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" said Hermione.  
  
Malfoy just smirked.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that you're wearing a white shirt, right?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And it's wet and sort off see-through?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, don't you get it?"  
  
Hermione finally got it. She blushed and turned really red, and ran up to the Common Room to change. Then she went back down to the Gryffindor table where Susan, Ginny, and Harry were sitting.  
  
"That was a very nice joke." Said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Ginny started laughing while Susan said "Well, now we're even. Now lets go to the library."  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
Harry told her about his talk with Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Harry, you will need some spells to protect yourself from Voldemort if you don't want the curse to be completed."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
When they arrived at the library, Hermione immediately went to the Herbology section to find out more about the Gem and the Wood. The rest of the gang, Harry, Susan, and Ginny, went to look for spells that might be helpful.  
  
"Hey, how about this one? the Drapali Curse. Once cast, the victim will start square dancing until the person that cast it will reverse the spell." Ginny read.  
  
"That would be funny to put the curse on Malfoy." Said Susan.  
  
"That is a good idea." Said Harry. "Write it down."  
  
Ginny got out her wand and made a copy of the page that had the curse.  
  
"How about this one? the Coprie Curse. Multiplies a person by a hundred, therefore, weakening him/her." said Susan.  
  
"That one would work." Said Hermione. She was carrying a couple of thick books.  
  
"What are those for?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, these books? Well, I want to find out more about the Paraxian Gem and Tydlin Wood."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it might have a weakness and it might explain things more clearly. Plus, it's extra reading for me." Said Hermione happily.  
  
"Okay." Said Susan slowly.  
  
"Come on. Get to work. Chop chop." Said Hermione, setting down the books and getting one that she was reading.  
  
"All right, fine." Grumbled Susan. She copied the page with the spell.  
  
"I found one." said Harry. "The Fire Curse. Shoots fire at your enemy." Harry copied the page. Pretty soon, the gang copied so many pages, they could have made a book.  
  
"Oh look, I found an article about the Paraxian Gem." Said Hermione.  
  
"Read it out loud."  
  
_The Paraxian Gem is one of the most mysterious things on Earth. It comes from Volcanoes at exactly 5 hours after it had blown up. It is a complete wonder to all humans. Researchers have tried finding out what it is made of but they didn't succeed. The Paraxian Gem is used for the makings of really powerful spells and curses. Not many are up for searching for it to make a powerful spell. However, it is very dangerous. In the wrong hands it could lead the world to destruction once it is used with the Tydlin Wood. The Tydlin Wood, another nearly impossible to find mysterious object, also has powers of great strength. Though it is not nearly as powerful as The Paraxian Gem, it is complex. It can be done for good too. Ifr mixed with the Sorobian Herb, it can do wonders with. . ._  
  
Hermione stopped reading.  
  
"So, if they're combined together, they make bad, but as long as they're separate, they do good?" said Harry.  
  
"I guess so. Now let me continue." Hermione was about to start reading again when Susan stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you read the rest of it some other time and then just give us the summary?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need to get out of the library before you and Ginny have another shouting tournament." Said Harry.  
  
"Why will we have one?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because look who's here." Harry pointed at the Library doorway. There stood Ron. He hadn't seen them yet so Hermione said:  
  
"Oh damn." Here pretend to read and not notice him while I do something." Said Hermione.  
  
"I smell trouble." Said Susan.  
  
"Big trouble." Added Ginny.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" asked Harry. The rest looked over at where Hermione was. She was sitting by some boy and seemed to be laughing at something. She was leaning closer to the boy...  
  
"Oh I know that she is not gonna do that." Said Susan.  
  
"Do what?" asked Ginny and Harry blankly.  
  
"Look."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked and their jaws dropped. So did Ron's who was now looking at Hemrione. Hermione was kissing the boy that she was flirting with. Susan looked over at Ron. Hurt and sadness was in his eyes. He turned around and walked out of there. As soon as Ron was out of sight, Hermione stopped kissing the boy. She went back to Harry's table.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione since they were staring at her.  
  
"You just kissed that boy." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Did you see the look on Ron's face when you did?" asked Susan.  
  
"Yep." Said Hermione with satisfaction.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that that boy was a Slytherin?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "I kissed a Slytherin? Ewwwwwwww! No wonder he was such a bad kisser."  
  
"Hermione, I know that you're pissed at Ron, and frankly, so am I, but why did you do that? Don't you ever want to get back together with him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Only after he apologizes." Said Hermione.  
  
"What do you think he was here for?" asked Susan. "He looked so nervous; it could only mean one thing."  
  
"He-he wanted to apologize?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my god, I gotta find him and tell him that it was just a joke and that..." Hermione trailed off because Malfoy had just come up to their table.  
  
"Pity Granger, you're not getting together with Weasel? Well then suppose you will join me at the Astronomy tower at 11 at night today?"  
  
Ginny said nothing. She looked like she was trying to keep herself from hitting Malfoy.  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy." Said Harry.  
  
"After the sight that I saw today? (He's talking about when Susan poured that water on Hermione.) I don't think so."  
  
"Remember, I'm a nasty little mudblood or that is what you call me. And please, me go out with you? I'd kiss Snape before I do that. "  
  
"Nice tongue Granger. Wonder how good it works in someone's mouth." Said Draco, smirking. "That was quite a lip-lock I saw that you did with Jack over there." He pointed at the boy that she kissed.  
  
"That was to show Ron.' Growled Hermione. "Come on, lets go to our common room." She started picking up the books that she was gonna read.  
  
"Right." Said Harry, quickly gathering some books too.  
  
"Sure, lets go." Susan picked up some pieces of parchment.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. She just gathered some books too and headed out the library with the rest of the gang.  
  
"So, how about it?" asked Malfoy. "Just me and you. On a romantic date under the stars. How 'bout it?"  
  
Hermioen looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...let me think..."  
  
"She's not going." Said Ginny. "Come on, let's get away from this loser." She muttered. Malfoy heard her.  
  
"So I'm a loser now, eh? I don't remember you saying that after our second date."  
  
"Lets go." Ginny pulled Hermione along.  
  
"Why are you acting like this? It's not like I raped you or somethin'." Said Malfoy.  
  
"You would have."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, so now you're playing stupid, huh?"  
  
"Ginny, let it go. He's a loser, you don't wanna hang out with him." Said Susan, grabbing Ginny's arm.  
  
"Hold on, I wanna get this thing straightened out." Said Malfoy.  
  
"I do to." Said Ginny.  
  
"Good. Now all I did was take you on a date...  
  
"Because of a bet."  
  
"Take you on a second date..."  
  
"Because of the bet."  
  
"And I wanted to take you on a third date."  
  
"Because of the bet."  
  
"You are impossible!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if you didn't just play around with a girl's feelings, then we might have still been together."  
  
"This doesn't concern us. I asked hemrione on a date, not you. You're history, she's the real deal."  
  
"I'm history, well, does history leave a mark?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, does history leave a mark?"  
  
Malfoy stood there and looked confused.  
  
"Yes it does." Ginny slapped him on his cheek. Unfortunately for him, she had long nails and they scratched his skin, leaving three long bloody lines on his face.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Said Ginny with satisfaction.  
  
"YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FACE! OH YOU— Malfoy stomped off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"That was great." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ginny sadly. Then she perked up. "Quidditch practice today, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  


At Quidditch  
  
Ron turned up for practice even though he didn't talk to Harry, Susan, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione tried to apologize, but he just ignored her. so basically, Quidditch practice wasn't fun.

A/N: Awwwww, that's so sad. Too bad that Hermione and Ron haven't gotten together. And wasn't it a surprise when Malfoy asked Hermione out? I surprised myself with that. But don't worry, this will NOT turn into a Hermione/Malfoy fic. 


	13. Detention and Unwanted Dates

A/N: Hello to all! Now, don't hurt me because of this but it's gonna be another pointless chapter. But have patience, the next chapter is QUIDDITCH! Nobody's as excited as I am.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Detention and Unwanted Dates.

  
  
Three Days before the first Quidditch Match  
  
The first Quidditch match was going to be in a week. Harry had become a workaholic, insisting on practice everyday for 3 hours. In a way, he was worse than Oliver Wood when he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
"Ugh. I cannot believe this. Harry is working us like crazy." Complained Hermione. The team had just come from their 3 hour Quidditch practice. Harry wasn't there yet because he was giving his speech. Luckily, the rest of the team escaped it. Hermione performed a charm that duplicated a person so while the duplicate was listening to Harry, the real people were back in the common room.  
  
"He's your boyfriend, talk some sense into him." Said Ginny.  
  
"He won't budge. You don't know him like I do.' Said Susan.  
  
Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "I know him longer, since our first year actually."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, the point is that we have got to stop the practices and the long talks. It's killing the whole team." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"And what's worse is that Ron still isn't talking to us. And how are we supposed to play if our keeper will have nothing to do with us?" said Hermione.  
  
"Questions, questions, anybody got any answers?" asked Susan.  
  
"No." said Ginny and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"This is bad."  
  
"Talk some sense into him. We cannot spend the whole evening playing Quidditch. Do you know how behind on homework we are?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professor Koljinky already gave me detention for not turning in that potions essay." Said Susan.  
  
"When is it gonna be?"  
  
"Tonight at 10."  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"Because I asked for it to be that late. Practice, homework all that stuff."  
  
"I pity you because I'm in O.W.L. year and they give us lots of homework, how do you manage it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know how we're gonna survive next year if we can hardly survive this year." Said Susan.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I agree. This is almost as bad as my third year with the time turner." Said Hermione.  
  
"The time turners. That's it!" cried Susan.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Remember, McGonagall gave us time turners, well, we can use them to redo hours. Like you're working on a potions essay in the Common Room, you finished it, and then you turn back and do another essay or something in a different classroom so you won't be seen." Said Susan.  
  
"That's a good idea. I can't believe that I didn't think of it." Said Ginny.  
  
"Then I do the detention, come back in time and come back to the common room and have time to do homework." Said Susan.  
  
"I'm warning you, it's very tiring. It's like a part of you isn't there. And it will drive you nuts. Trust me." Said Hermione.  
  
"We can still try it." Said Ginny.  
  
"I guess we can."  
  
Harry came in. "Hey, how did you get here before I did?"  
  
"Oh, well, you see, we— they began.  
  
"You flew up here? Smart. And you got the extra practice like that. I like your dedication."  
  
"Hole shit!" Susan looked at her watch. "I gotta get to detention at top speed."  
  
"Detention? How in the world did you get detention? You cannot, we cannot afford to get detention right before a Quidditch game." Then Harry went into a rant about how irresponsible Susan was and blah, blah, blah.  
  
'Uh, gotta go." Susan dashed out of the common room.  
  
"Um, we need to do some homework." Said Hermione.  
  
"In our dorm." Added Ginny.  
  
"Away from you."  
  
Harry seemed to not have heard them. He was still talking.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
Hermione and Ginny crept out of the Common Room.

Meanwhile at Susan's Detention...  
  
"You're late." Wheezed Filch.  
  
"Geez, sorry. It's not my fault that Harry wants 3 hour Quidditch practices and 2 hour pep talks after that."  
  
"Does it look like I care where you've been? Today, you will be washing the floor. Get started."  
  
He handed her a bucket of soap and a rag to wash the floors with. Susan started on the floor.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Still washing...  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Still washing...  
  
Three hours later...  
  
She was done. It was already one in the morning. Susan left the bucket and the rag and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. When she went in, she found that Ginny and Hermione were waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, god I'm tired. Should we get started on the homework?"  
  
"You look very tired. Just do it tomorrow." Said Hermione.  
  
"N-no. I should finish it today." Susan yawned and got started on the charms essay.  
  
"Okay then." Said Ginny.  
  
"Have you finished your homework?" asked Susan.  
  
"Nope. We'll do it now."  
  
The three girls started writing one essay after another. Soon they fell asleep right on top of their essays.  
  


The next day...  
  
"God I'm a mess." Said Susan. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was all tangled.  
  
"Here." Hermione handed her some concealer to put under her eyes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Give me some too." Said Ginny.  
  
"Here."  
  
After the girls looked a bit more human, they came down to breakfast. The day passed by in a rush. There was practice again and even though they used their time turners to try and get more homework done, they were still tired. Harry still insisted on the long practices, using the excuse, "you're gonna thank me some day when we've won the Quidditch cup". Susan had talked to him but the best that she managed to do was get him to make his pep talk only 5 minutes long.  
  
"Why was he talking so fast?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because he needed to fit in everything he wanted to say into 5 minutes." Said Susan, smiling.  
  
"You convinced him to do that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dang, you're good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Susan went over to Harry. "You know, we never have much time for us anymore."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Wanna do something?"  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Some snogging.'  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Susan and Harry disappeared.  
  
"I wonder where they've gone." Said Hermione. Hermione and Ginny didn't hear what Susan said to Harry so they didn't know.  
  
"What do you think they're doing? Probably the same thing that you and Ron used to do." Said Ginny, looking over at Ron. Ron hadn't made up to them yet, even though they were ready to forgive him already.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well that's in the past." She said sadly. "Come on, let's go. Maybe I can get a date with some guy. Nothing like a date could take your mind of things."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Who? Ron? N-no, of course not." Hermione lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me. You know you are a horrible liar."  
  
"Okay, so maybe I do. But how am I supposed to tell him that?"  
  
"Write him a note?"  
  
"He won't even read it because he knows my handwriting."  
  
"Talk to him?"  
  
"He'll ignore me."  
  
"Spread a rumor?"  
  
"He won't think that that's a good apology."  
  
"I got an idea. How about we ask McGonagall for your next class to pair you and Ron up? You will have to talk to each other on a project that's a discussion."  
  
"Sure. And lets ask Voldemort to talk to him about how I feel." Said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you should try something."  
  
"Look it's over, it's done with. Its history and I'm moving on. I'm not gonna stay in the past and hope that Ron will come back. It's the end for us. We weren't meant to be anyways."  
  
Both of them didn't say anything for quite a while.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said a boy.  
  
"Hi." Hermione started twirling a lock of hair.  
  
Ginny frowned.  
  
"Listen, would you like to, you know, go out with me sometime?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione gave him a smile.  
  
Ginny's frown widened.  
  
"Great. Well, um, see you at 11 up at the North Tower."  
  
"Okay. Bye-bye." Hermione gave him another smile.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell do you think you're doing?" said Ginny.  
  
"Getting a date."  
  
"With a boy you barely know."  
  
"I do know him. I've seen him once in the Great Hall."  
  
"Okay, what's his name?"  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"You don't even know his name. Oh my god." Ginny shook her head in a disapproving way.  
  
"I do to. I just forgot it for the moment."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two girls headed back to the Gryffindor Tower when the boy that asked Hermione out came back with another boy.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
Hermione gave him a smile.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Listen," Said the other boy. "I, uh, I-I..."  
  
"You what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I uh—  
  
"He has liked you for a long time and wants you to go out with him." Said the other boy (the one that asked Hermione out.)  
  
"And you are..." said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ted. And this is Matt."  
  
"Ted. I like that name." said Hermione, going into flirting mode since Ron had just turned the corner. "Oh I can't wait for our date tonight." She said loudly.  
  
Ron looked very angry.  
  
"So, will you go with me?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well, I..." Ginny saw the look on Ron's face and said. "Sure, I'd love too."  
  
"Great. See you at 11 on the South Tower."  
  
"Can't wait." Said Ginny, faking a smile.  
  
"Well, see you at 11. Bye." Ted said.  
  
"Bye." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron shook his head and turned around and walked back.  
  
"I can't believe I have a date." Said Ginny grumpily.  
  
"Try to contain your enthusiasm." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why did Ron have to be there? I could have said no. but yet, he always turns up in the wrong place."  
  
"Just like him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The girls got back to the Common Room. Susan and Harry were there, making out.  
  
"Get a room.' Said Ginny, smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Whatever." Susan and Harry went back to snogging.  
  
"Those two.' Said Hermione, shaking her head.  
  
Ginny and Hermione took out their homework and began working on it. By the time they were done, it was already 10.  
  
"Come on, lets get ready." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why? I'm not going on that date. I'll stay here."  
  
"Oh yes you are going. If I have to drag you along I will get you there."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!" wailed Ginny. "I don't wanna go."  
  
"We're going." Said Susan and Harry. They had finally broken apart.  
  
'Where are y'all going?"  
  
"On a date."  
  
"You guys are pathetic. I mean, you spent the whole evening together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Ginny gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Come on, lets get you ready for your date." Said Hermione, pulling Ginny along.  
  
"I don't want to go. Why can't you go by yourself with your loser and say to my date that I stood him up. It's that easy."  
  
"Who are you going with?" asked Harry.  
  
"This boy named, ummm, what was his name again? Started with a N, right?" said Ginny.  
  
"His name was Matt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Matt? Matt Wilkerson? That boy asked me out once but I turned him down. Or was it twice? No I remember it was three times. Or four? Or— said Susan.  
  
"He asked you out?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't worry. I turned him down because I was with you."  
  
"No duh." Said Hermione. "You've been together since you've met."  
  
"We have? Cool." Harry put his arm around Susan.  
  
"Lets go get you ready. And I have to get ready too actually." Said Hermione.  
  
The three girls went up to their dorm. Harry waited downstairs. When they were done, they went back downstairs and proceeded to their dates.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello again. Well, I decided that Quidditch won't be in the next chapter but in the one after that. Sorry about that but I wanted to tell about the dates in the next chappie. Well, what are you waiting for, help out a person who has a cold, REVIEW!


	14. The First Quidditch Match

A/N: I'm back! Yes, I'm sorry that I'm not updating as much as I used to but bear with me. So, raise your hand if you like Quidditch. #I raise my hand and so do others# Well, read.  
  
Oh yeah, I decided to not do the dates, I have no ideas for them. If I get some, I might write it as chapter 14 and then this will be come chapter 15. But lets just say that Ginny didn't like her date and Hermione missed Ron too much too enjoy hers.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The first Quidditch Match  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
The first Quidditch Match was going to be tomorrow. It was going to be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Slytherin's beater, Goyle, had hit Crabbe's head with his bat because he thought that his head was a bludger. He of course, was knocked out cold. That happened a week ago and Crabbe still hadn't wakened up yet so Gryffindor had to go against Ravenclaw.  
  
"Now, we have put together a very strong team so I expect to win." Harry said. The team was in the changing room and Harry was giving his pep talk. Like ususal, nobody was listening to him. Hermione and Ginny were putting on makeup. Susan was watching them. Travis and Ricky (beaters) were talking quietly with Ron.  
  
"Hermione, why do you even bother putting on makeup?" asked Susan. "For a Quidditch match. You'll be up in the air and noone will see you."  
  
"Yes they will. Almost everyone has binoculars so they can get a close view of you nad of course, you gotta look good."  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said.  
  
Susan gave a sigh. "Will you ever learn?"  
  
'Nope. Oooooh, this shade of blue would look perfect on you Susan." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, if you can't beat 'em..." said Susan.  
  
'Join 'em." Finished Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione handed Susan the eye shadow. Susan took it and started putting it on.  
  
"My older brother had just been accepted on the Irish Quidditch team and he says that..." Ricky droned on.  
  
Ron wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at Hermione put on makeup. He was ready to accept her apology but he knew that she wouldn't apologize. She probably expected him to apologize to her. Tough chance. Hermione was still Hermione, the-know-it-all that was never wrong. He did want her back, she was fun to be with. He knew that he wouldn't stay mad at the three for long (Ginny, Hermione, Harry). The only reason that was stopping him from making up to Hermione was the hurt that he was feeling. Hermione had cheated on him. But I did the same thing. I cheated on her with Cho. Will we ever make u-p and be together again? He thought.  
  
"Hello. Ron, is anybody here?" asked Travis.  
  
"Were ready to go, Harry finally finished his speech."  
  
"Oh, right, I was just thinking about stuff." Ron got up and took his broom.  
  
The team lined up behind the door to the field.  
  
"AND NOW, THE GRYFFIDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! GRANGER, WEASLEY, CALSIER, BARMEN, WAYNE, WEASLEY, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND...THE CAPTAIN AND THE SEEKER, POTTER!"  
  
All the Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins booed.  
  
"THE RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM! SANDERS HUDSON, CHERRIE (chasers), RILEY, MANGAR (beaters), PARKER (keeper), AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE CAPTIAN AND THE SEEKER, CHANG!"  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Harry, Susan, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron at the same time.  
  
Cho walked out, smiling and beaming at the audience.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Said Madame Hooch.  
  
Harry and Cho shook hands. Cho smiled at Harry.  
  
"THE BLUDGERS ARE RELEASED AND THE GOLDEN SNITCH ARE REALEASED, FOLOWED BY THE QUAFFLE. AND THE GAME BEGINS!"  
  
Harry kicked off from the ground hard, enjoying the familiar sensation of flying.  
  
"AND GRANGER HAS THE QUAFFLE, WHAT A GOOD PLAYER SHE IS, ALSO VERY PRETTY AND AVAILABLE, BUT FOR SOME REASON WON'T GO OUT WITH ME—  
  
"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagall. "ARE YOU PAID TO TELL PEOPLE THEY'RE PRETTY! GET BACK TO THE GAME!"  
  
"SORRY PROFFESSOR, WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. AND IT'S HUDSON WITH THE QUAFFLE, NO WAIT, EXCELLENT BLUDGER SENT BY WAYNE, HUDSON DROPS THE QUAFFLE, WEASLEY CATCHES IT, NO SHE DROPS IT TOO, NOW SANDERS HAS THE QUAFFLE, NO CALSIER NOW HAS IT, ANOTHER WONDERFUL PLAYER, VERY PRETTY ALSO BUT SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN—  
  
"JORDAN! THIS IS NOT MATCHMAKING!"  
  
"AND SHE DODGES CHERRIE, OUTSTIRPS THE BLUDGER AND...GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10 TO 0."  
  
Harry was looking for the Snitch. It was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Cho. She flipped her hair and gave him a smile.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Cho didn't hear him. "Listen, I was thinking, maybe we can go to Hogsmade together for Christmas? How 'bout it?"  
  
"I already have a girlfriend so no. And even if I didn't have a girlfriend, the answer would still be no."  
  
"Come on, she never has to know."  
  
"Oh yes she does." Said Susan. She had just flew up to Harry with the Quaffle tucked under one arm. "Come on, Harry, we gotta get back to the game."  
  
"Hold on, since when have you actually listened to a little girl Harry?" said Cho.  
  
"Little girl? Look at yourself." Said Susan.  
  
"And I listen to my girlfriend which isn't a little girl who still cries about Diggory." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry, don't you know what I'm going through?" asked Cho, starting to cry.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"Well, we, me and Cedric, made a promise to get married. And—  
  
"Boo hoo. You were gonna get married. I pity Diggory, seriously, for ever being your boyfriend or having anything to do with you." Said Susan.  
  
Hermione flew up to them. "Susan, Harry, you need to get back to the game. Susan, give me the Quaffle."  
  
"Oh yeah, okay." Susan handed her the Quaffle.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE THREE OF OUR PLAYERS DECIDED TO CATCH UP ON THE LATEST NEWS. HARRY, SUSAN, CHANG, YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO THE GAME."  
  
The three didn't hear Jordan. They were arguing to loudly. Then Harry saw the snitch and went to catch it. Susan and Cho were still arguing.  
  
Harry sped up his broomstick. He was so close to catching the snitch...yes! He caught it! "AAAAAAAAND... GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 380 TO 50" announced Jordan.  
  
"Huh? Wha- said Cho.  
  
"WE WON!" Said Susan, looking at the scoreboard. She flew down to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Ugh, I thought you'd never catch the snitch." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
"What happened up there?" asked Ginny.  
  
"An argument."  
  
"Oh. What about?"  
  
"Me." Said Harry.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Cho and Susan were fighting over me." Said Harry.  
  
"That must have made you real happy." Said Hermione sarcastically. She took a step back and accidentally tripped. "Damn. Oh, I'm so sorry, i've gotta start watching where I'm goi— Hermione didn't finish since the person she tripped over was Ron.  
  
"Uh oh. I smell trouble." Whispered Susan to Ginny.  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He just got up and went back up to the castle.  
  
"You need to have your censes checked." Said Susan to Ginny.  
  
"Well, I expected what usually happens..." Ginny drifted off. She ducked behind Harry.  
  
Ted and Matt were walking toward them.  
  
"Hide me." Squealed Hermione. She ducked behind Susan.  
  
"Hello." Said Ted cheerfully. "Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"N-no." said Harry.  
  
"Um, I think hat she's with some boy." Said Susan.  
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"She's with her friends somewhere." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay." The two boys went back up to the castle.  
  
"phew." Said Hermione once they were gone.  
  
"How did they not notice you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I performed a quick charm so that only they wouldn't see us." Said Ginny.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So why were you trying to escape them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, because—  
  
"We hated our dates. I didn't wanna go anyway, but no, Ron just had to show up at that exact moment." Said Ginny. "I want to teach him a lesson so I had to say yes."  
  
"Was it that bad?" asked Susan.  
  
"No that bad. He's not the right guy." Said Hermione.  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Lets get up to dinner." Said Harry.  
  
"And you can tell us as we walk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
A/N: Hello all. Now, I changed my mind again. I decided that their dates would be in the next chapter as a flash back. Yes, I can never seem to make up my mind. Well, do a person a favor, review! oh yeah, thank you to all the people who wished me to feel better, I do. Your reviews have almost cured me.  
  
Wahooligan08- okay, I don't know for which fic you reviewed, but I'll answer in this one. See, my dad somehow got a cold (don't ask how, I got no idea) and then I caught it from him (again, don't ask how, for I do not know).  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK THEM AND I WILL ANWSER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. SEE YA. 


	15. Authors note pleez read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey all. Listen, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, I'm trying to finish my other fic before going back to this one. Hope full I'll have a chapter posted soon. My apologies. It's just hard to keep up with school, homework, and 2 fics. So hope fully you'll forgive me and wait for the next post.

Once again, I'm sorry that I'm taking so long...I really do hope that I update on this fic soon.

Now here are some things for you too read just for fun......it's the latin meaning of names and spells. Lol. I got it on it's a really great site to visit for Harry Potter stuff.

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this on here? Oh yeah...I do not own the translation of the names or the spells.

_QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ_

**Alastor** - Greek God who sought revenge on people.

**Albus** - In Latin means white (maybe for white beard). Wisdom. Or.. Governor of Britain at the death of the emperor Pertinax, Decimus Clodius Albinus (Albinus=Albus?) attempted to seize the throne but ended up as Caesar in alliance with another imperial contender, Septimius Severus. After Severus defeated two other rivals (Voldemort and... maybe Slytherin?), the now expendable Albinus was forced into another attempt at usurpation, an attempt that came to an end at the bloody battle of Lyon.

**Aragog** - "Arachnid" means spider.

**Argus** - In Greek mythology, Argus was a monster that had a hundred eyes and was ever-so-watchful.

**Arthur** - Could represent King Arthur. The legend presents Arthur as a leader in ancient times who defeats the Saxons and other enemies. He thereby unites the people of Britain in peace and harmony.

**Bagman** - A person who collects money, as for racketeers.

**Beauxbatons** - French for "beautiful wands".

**Bellatrix** - A pale yellow star indicating the left shoulder of the constellation Orion, the Great Hunter. Bellatrix is known as the "Female Warrior."

**Bode** - To be an omen. Also, a stop or delay.

**Boggart** - "Baggart" (pronounced the same), an Irish word, means "a threat".

**Charlie** - A diminutive of _Charles_, which means manly and strong.

**Cho** - Japanese for "butterfly"

**Colin** - Means youth, child, or victor.

**Cornelius** - See Lucius.

**Dolores** - lady of sorrows

**Draco** - Draco is a constellation that looks like a dragon but is a snake. In Latin, Draco means "dragon."

**Dumbledore** - Means "Bumblebee" in Old English.

**Durmstrang** - "Sturm und drang" is German phrase meaning storm and stress.

**Dursley** - A town near J.K. Rowling's birthplace.

**Figg, Mrs. Arabella** - "Fig" means "not literal" and a fig leaf is something that conceals or camouflages. Hmm...

**Filch** - To "steal."

**Firenze** - Italian name for the city of Florence.

**Flitwick** - A town in England.

**Fleur Delacour** - Means "Flower of the Court" in French.

**Fluffy** - "Cerberus" the three-headed dog was the guardian of the underworld in Greek mythology.

**Fudge** - "Fudge," besides being a delicious chocolate confection, can mean nonsense. As a verb, it means to evade or to falsify. In technological jargon, it means "to perform in an incomplete but marginally acceptable way."

**Gilderoy** - A highwayman known for being handsome. May also come from the word "gilded," which is defined as having a pleasing, showy appearance, which covers something of little worth. The name "Roy" is old Old French for "regal one" or king.

**Ginny** - "Ginevra," Italian female, woman of the people.

**Hedwig** - A saint that lived in Germany in the 13th and 14th centuries Means "refuge in battle."

**Hermes** - The Greek Messenger.

**Hermione** - Means well born or stone. Feminine version of Hermes. In Greek Mythology, she was the daughter of Helen of Troy and King Menelaus of Sparta. Hermione is also a character in Shakespeare's _A Winter's Tale_.

**Lily** - Pure.

**Lockhart** - Town in Australia near Wagga Wagga ("Compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf"?).

**Lucius** - Similar to Lucifer (the devil).

A Roman General named Lucius Cornelius Sulla was usurped by the people of Rome, but defeated them and seized control as a dictator. After doing so, he removed most of the popular say in the government and returned it to the Senate of Rome, which controlled the people, and founded a firm Republic. (Thanks to Rosemary for this great theory!)

**Luna** - The Roman goddess of the moon. Also, it is a term for silver in alchemy.

**Lupin** - Lunar means moon. Lupin means wolf-like. Canis Lupus is the scientific name for wolf.

**Malfoy** - "Mal foi" means "bad faith" in French. Malfoy has "mal" in it, meaning evil.

**Marietta** - "Little Bitter."

**Minerva** - In Roman Mythology was the Goddess of Wisdom. In Greek Mythology she was the Goddess of War. She gave strict punishments.

**Mirror of Erised** - Erised backwards is desire (as in "you'll see what you desire"). The inscription around the top of the Mirror of Erised, if shown backwards with the spaces rearranged, says: I show not your face but your hearts desire.

**Moody** - Not in a good mood.

**Mundungus** - A stinking tobacco.

**Nagini** - "Naga" is snake in Sanskrit.

**Neville** - Old French for "from the new farmland."

**Nicholas Flamel** - Was a real alchemist, and supposedly DID create the Philosopher's Stone (not "Sorcerer's"). The tale was that he had spent decades of his life trying to create the Philosopher's Stone, which could turn any metal in to gold and unlock the secrets to immortality, but could not figure it out.

**Nimbus** - "Nimbus" means "cloud." Nimbus was also a god in Greek Mythology.

**Norris, Mrs.** - A character in one of J.K. Rowling's favorite author's (Jane Austen) books.

**Parvati** - Parvati is a Hindu Goddess married to Hindu God Shiva the Destroyer. She gave birth to a baby boy named Ganesh, who Siva beheaded, but replaced the old head with an elephant head after Parvati reamed him out. Sister of the Goddess of the Ganges, Padma. "Patel" is a common Indian last-name.

**Peeves** - "Peeve" means "little devil" or something that gets on your nerves (like a pet peeve).

**Percival** - One of the legendary Knights of the Round Table. The name itself means "pierces the valley" or "destroyer."

**Quibbler** - To quibble means to evade the truth or importance of an issue by raising trivial distinctions and objections. A quibble is an archaic term for a pun.

**Remus** - Brother of Romulus (founder of Rome). They were raised by a female wolf. He was killed by Romulus.

**Ron** - Interesting when taken in conjunction with Arthur: advisor to the king.

**Ronan** - An Irish saint.

**Severus** - Sever means "to cut off". Severe also means cruel, strict. In ancient history, Lucius Septimius Severus restored stability to the Roman empire after the tumultuous reign of the emperor Commodus (See Albus) and the civil wars that erupted in the wake of Commodus' murder (if you watched "Gladiator" then you should know this).

**Sibyll** - Sibyll comes from the Sibyls, who were famous prophets in ancient mythology.

**Sirius** - Named after the star Sirius, also known as the Dog Star. Seen during summer "dog" days.

**Skeeter, Rita** - "Skeeter" is short for "mosquito." As most people can attest, mosquitoes are among the most annoying life-forms on this planet.

**Snape** - A town in England, also based after a person JKR knew.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle** - If you rearrange the letters it spells: "I am Lord Voldemort."

**Umbridge** - Sounds like "umbrage," which is a feeling of anger caused by an offence. While it can also mean "shadow" or "offense," it can also mean "jealous of another, as standing in one's light or way."

**Voldemort, Lord** - There was a dark wizard in medieval times named Voldermortist. In another language, Voldermortist means "Lord of Evil" or "Dark Lord". Legend has it that Voldermortist once tried to destroy Merlin before the time of King Arthur (Mr. Weasley?), by bewitching good people, and simply bribing those who already were evil. Legend has it that Merlin destroyed Voldermortist by using a simple paralyzing charm (full body bind?), fed him to the many-headed-beast (Fluffy?) of the lake, the Lady of the Lake's pet (Giant Squid?), freed the bewitched people, and destroyed the evil men. That was maybe twelve, thirteen years before Arthur (how long it was from Voldemort's destruction until Harry started Hogwarts). In French means "thief of death" (meaning escaping death).

_QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ_

Spells 

**Accio** (summoning charm) - Latin for "to summon."

**Avada Kedavra** (killing curse) - Aramaic phrase that means "may it be destroyed."

**Avis** (spell that Ollivander used to make birds fly out of Krum's wand) - Latin for "bird."

**Cunjunctivitus Curse** (spell that Krum used to "do something" to the eyes of the Chinese Fireball during the first task of the TWT) - Conjunctivitis is the scientific name for pink-eye -- the illness that children often get that makes eyelids crust together.

**Cruciatus Curse** - "Crucio" is Latin for "to torture."

**Deletrius** (banishing spell) - Latin for "to erase."

**Densuageo** (spell that Malfoy used to make Hermione's front teeth grow huge) - "Dens" is Latin for "teeth." "Augeo" is Latin for "to enlarge."

**Diffindo** (spell Harry used to cause Cedric's bag to split apart) - In Latin, "Diffundo" means "scatter."

**Ennervate** (used to revive someone who has been stunned) - When spelled with two n's, as ennervate, it actually means to add nerve (daring or strength). With one n, as enervate, it means to weaken. The spell in the books is "ennervate," so it makes perfect sense.

**Expelliarmus** (disarming spell) - Latin combination "to expel" and "arma" (weapon).

**Impedimenta** (used to slow down attackers) - "Impedio" is Latin for "to hinder."

**Imperius Curse** - "Impero" is Latin for "to control" and "imperium" is Latin for "absolute control."

**Lumos** (used to make a wand emit light) - "Lumen" is Latin for "light" and "luminous" means "emitting light" in English.

**Morsmordre** (makes the Dark Mark appear in the sky) - Combination between "mors" (Latin for "death") and "modere" (Latin for "to bite"). Death bite? No -- Death Eater.

**Nox** (cancels out Lumos) - "Nox" is Latin for "darkness."

**Orchideous** (makes flowers spring out of the tip of a wand) - Orchid is a type of flower.

**Patronus** (dementor defense spell) - "Patronus" is Latin for "protector."

**Quietus** (cancels out "Sonorus") - Obviously "quiet" means to be silent, and "quietus" in Latin means to be quiet.

**Reducio** (shrinking charm) - "Reduce" means "to make smaller" in English.

**Riddikulus** (spell used to transform a scary Boggart into a humorous shape) - "Ridiculous" means "absurd."

**Sonorous** (spell used to magnify a voice like a loudspeaker) - "Sonorus" is Latin for "loud."

**Stupefy** (spell used to make someone unconscious) - "Stupefy" in English means "dull the senses of; daze."

**Veritaserum** (truth potion) - "Veritas" is Latin for "truth" and a serum is a potion.

_QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ_

A/n: yes, kind of pointless, but I thought the translation were cool. Especially Lucius meaning devil......and it said Cornelius meant the same as Lucius.....that doesn't surprise me....anyway, thanks for understanding on the no updates thingy. I'm not even gonna ask to review cuz it's sort of pointless..... I mean, this isn't even a chappie...unless you want to......well that's up to you.


End file.
